


Kurokage One shots

by SmittenForKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassin Kageyama, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Horny Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Party, Photographer Kuroo Tetsurou, Summer Camp, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), Top Kuroo Tetsurou, assassin kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenForKuroo/pseuds/SmittenForKuroo
Summary: So... this is my first work here! I had these hidden somewhere and decided to put it out there for you. English is NOT my mother language so excuse my shitty grammar if you see somenthing's off please tell me.Basically this is a 'Kuroo x Kageyama dicks party' lol.You can also find me in wattpad.com/SmittenforKuroo (only spanish) and twitter: @SmittenF_Kuroo
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	1. Summer Show

  
It was a pretty rough day, as it had been since they arrived at the Tokyo training camp, the punishments did not give truce and he just wanted to rest but he had forgotten his journal in the locker room, his journal was important, iit was not one of those that the girls had where they write stupid things like meeting the boy they like and how they felt thousands of butterflies in their stomach because he said "Hello", no, in Kageyama's journal there was only analysis of his performance in training, errors, successful plays, what can be improved, ideas he had for game strategies and his rivals, etc. That journal was important and it had stayed in the damn locker room.

Although if he was honest, it was better to be looking for it now than to be on his futon trying not to masturbate with his team sleeping near him, because despite being tired his mind betrayed him at the last moment.

Kageyama was a socially awkward boy, he knew very well that he was not the master of human interaction, but that did not mean that he did not have feels like anyone, he has needs like everyone else, after all, he is a hormonal teenager like any other, and that day was no exception.

He had not been able to get out of his head the image of a certain sly smile of a certain captain, he could not stop thinking about his legs, his thighs, his arms, much less about how little he could see of his naked torso when he wiped his sweat with His shirt, oh, and Kageyama's hands itched to touch all those well-toned areas. When he saw him he had lost himself a little in those lines marked on his hips that mark the way to a dangerous place, he knew that nothing was going to happen, since that sexy cat was far out of his league, but he couldn't help but get turn on at the thought of him and that was giving him trouble sleeping.

He was so immersed in his own imagination that he didn't realize when he reached the locker room, he entered but when he was going to turn on the lights he heard something that left him in place for a moment without knowing what to do.

_**"Was that a gasp?"** _

___**"It can't be, is someone doing things here?"** _ _ _

____ _ _

A moan as a whisper was what alerted him, and he honestly didn't know if he wanted to return, come on, the curiosity was eating him alive, in the background to the left he could distinguish where the sound came from, apparently the person had not noticed his presence, He advanced a bit, as stealthy as possible, so he couldn't be found there sniffing around like a pervert, but when he got closer he couldn't help but get shocked by what he was witnessing, it was dark, but he could see the person perfectly, right next to a locker barely visible, Nekoma's captain, Kuroo Tetsurou, was sitting, making the most lewd face Kageyama could have ever seen, touching his erect member with agonizing slowness at a rate that drew gasps and muffled groans from his mouth, He couldn't believe it, he was enjoying a private show from who until a few seconds ago was the object of his own fantasies and the reason why he hadn't been able to sleep.

_____**"Shit"** _ _ _ _ _

_______**"I shouldn't stay, but I can't leave, it looks so ... Delicious"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _

─ How about if… Instead of staring you help me… You help me with this problem I have… In… my hands? It seems that ... You like how little ... you can ... See «Tetsurou said in his ragged breath, taking Kageyama out of his internal dilemma of leaving or staying and masturbate to that wonderful sight without any shame»

Taking a little jump from the surprise of being discovered, Kageyama was able to release all the air that he didn't know he had held **"shit, I forgot how to breathe"**

─ Nngh, uh, I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean to i-interrupt and-I… It's better if I-leave «said Kageyama without wanting to, nor being able to really leave, his body didn't move, no, he definitely didn't want to miss the best show of his damn life, but he wasn't going to tell Kuroo 'yes, I'll help you with that and more if you want', he didn't have that much confidence to let himself be carried away by his lowest instincts, no, not yet»

─ No offense but I don't think you want to leave Kageyama, I feel your eyes devouring me with every second «Kuroo said and got up from his seat and turn on the light on of a lamp that was on a wall, dim enough so no one from outside would know that someone was there» ─ Tell me, do you like what you see? «This time, standing in front of Kageyama, he held his erect member in his hand, moving it only a little, in order to make him understand that that is what he wanted him to see»

Swallowing dry, Kageyama did not know what to do between the embarrassment and the desire to have a taste of the man in front of him.

___________**"If you knew, if you had the slightest idea, you would be fucking me right now and not talking"** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

─ I-I really… I didn't know there was someone here… I-I'm sorry Kuroo-san _____________**“perfect, keep babbling, it's better than telling him that you want him to choke you with his dick, yes, much better, bravo Tobio, bravo"**_____________

─ You didn't answered my question «Kuroo said approaching like a panther hunting its prey» ─ do you want me to tell you what I think? I think you like it, no, you love what you see and maybe even want to give it a taste, don't you, kitten? «he cornered Kageyama who was now between the wall and Kuroo's body and could not think correctly»

Kuroo rested one hand on the wall while the other still masturbated his cock with a painfully slow pace and very delicious for the sight of the setter, as he saw that Kageyama couldn't respond from the nerves so he leaned towards his ear and decided to let him know how good he wanted to feel... with him.

─ Ahhh, it feels so good, mmhg, but I bet it'd feel even better with you kitten, your pretty face turns me on so much, I wanna eat you «Kuroo didn't believe his voice could sound so needy, but it was true, he likes Kageyama, and the reaction he had upon seeing him masturbate in the locker room, was a delight to the middle blocker, he knew that the boy was turned on with what he saw, and by not leaving as he had said, he only confirmed to Kuroo that he could do it, tease him, have him close, at that moment he made the determination to give the boy the best function of all time, taht he couldn't get it out of his head»

─ Ku-Kuroo-san please «Kageyama couldn't take it anymore, the heat was suffocating him, his dick was suffocating in his shorts, he had an erection that screamed, begged to be taken care of, and the erect member of a Greek god rubbing his with all the intention of driving him crazy (and he was achieving it) isn't so much of a help.

─ Yeah? Tell me what you want, your words are orders, come on kitten, if you do not tell me I will not know «Kuroo knew that the boy was prideful and that's why the idea of having him begging him turned him on much more, he wanted to dominate him, to make him desperate, to have him beggin him to fuck him hard, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"should I be less direct? ugh, forget it there is no turning back now"**_______________

─ To-touch me... I want you to touch me.

Music to Kuroo's ears, that's how Kageyama's request sounded and he didn't expect him to give in that easily, so he didn't wait for the other to reconsider his decision and moved his hand through the most likely painful erection that Kageyama had between his legs, and the boy responded with a sigh of pleasure in Tetsurou's ear that made a shiver run on his body from head to toe and back.

─ Fuck Kageyama you're so hard, mmhg this is in the way «he was already desperate and just wanted to remove that unnecessary cloth barrier that prevented him from touching the body of the setter as he wanted»

─ T-Tobio, call me Tobio «Kageyama said without thinking and and could only let out a muffled groan when the other's mouth collided with his, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"soft"**_________________ he thought and when the two of them had no more clothes he didn't hesitate to put his arms around the neck of the older allowing him to grab his thighs in a desperate way lifting him up and taking him to a bench in the locker room, the two were lost in the ecstasy of the moment, Kageyama's lips were sweet ___________________**"delicious"**___________________ Kuroo thought and continued demanding passion inside the boy's mouth with his tongue, who was now sitting in his lap, letting him see his most lewd side, moving his hips in search for the friction so desired of his members, moaning in his mouth pulling his hair, his body was asking for more, desperately, and Tetsurou was losing his mind»

─ Mmmg Tobio, you're so delicious, wait... just a moment... I wanna keep tasting you «between kisses Tetsurou left Tobio on his back and kept continue kissing him, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, giving small bites, until he reached his nipples and play with them squeezing, sucking, biting hearing each sound that came out of the setter's mouth, going down his torso, kissing his hips, his inner thighs until he reached his destination, and no, it was not his dick, he would take care of it in a moment, there he could see it, pink, throbbing, calling this hungry boy, and he did not hesitate, Tetsurou had been very hones whe he said he wanted to eat Tobio, he held the setter's legs, opening them a little more to have a better view and without warning he pressed his tongue outlining his entrance, making wet circles in it and taking Kageyama by surprise who didn't know what to do about that»

─ What? Wa-wait what yo- «he abruptly shut up when he felt Tetsurou's wet and incredibly hot tongue working its way inside him _____________________**"ahhh, damn it feels so good"** _»______________________

His reaction didn't go unnoticed and put a smile on Tetsurou's face.

─ I love that you like it, I couldn't leave it like that, your hole was begging my attention.

Kuroo was enjoying how the hole of the setter squeezed his tongue every time he moved it inside him, he was so happy he was able to give pleasure to the boy and wanted to stay there, delighted in how hot Kageyama was inside, after a few more seconds he went up to his dick to start licking its entire length, playing with the tip, circling it with his tongue until he put it completely in his mouth and began to suck in a slow and unbearable way and got a moan in protest from Kageyama, to which he silenced putting a finger in his entrance while he continued his increasingly desperate work on the boy's dick, when he saw that the ravenette responded very well he put another finger and began to move and thrust while still seeing the reactions of Kageyama who seemed to be in cloud nine at the moment, he continued with a third finger and felt how his hole entrance trembled and adjusted to him, after feeling it ready he took out his 3 fingers and said to Kageyama's ear»

─ I will fuck you so good that you'll forget who you are Kitten, be a good boy and ask me «he took the lobe of Tobio in his mouth and sucked getting a little moan from him»

─ Ye- yes please, Kuroo.

─ My Name Tobio, and tell me what you want, ask for it with all the words «said Kuroo in a hoarse voice that turned Tobio on much more, if that was possible»

─ MmHg, fuck me Tetsurou, I want to feel you inside me, fuck me hard, I want your dick inside please, I can't take it anymore. «Kuroo couldn't believe that Tobio was asking for all this looking him in the face, with a hungry look that demanded his sex, hard, dirty, wild **"This man is going to be my downfall"**

─ Good boy, if you keep looking at me like that I won't be able to restrain myself kitten... ahhh, damn, you're tight, and very hot mm mmhg you're driving me crazy Tobio.

Tobio was in a galaxy far away, the feeling of Kuroo's cock while entering him slowly, was destroying what little sanity he had left, he felt dizzy, the sensation of pain at first was not compared to the strong pleasure he felt.

─ Don't do it, mmhg fuck me mercilessly Tetsurou, destroy me if you want, but don't you fucking dare to hold back «and it was true, Tobio was more than willing to let Tetsurou do whatever he wanted with him, they could have hours of rough sex, he could choke him, tie him up, bite him, spank him, mark him and Tobio was not going to complain at all, that was how lost he was in the heat and sex of his senpai, and he didn't regret a single thing».

It was all Kuroo needed to hear, to lose his mind and turn in to an animal, and just like that, He began to thrust little by little, slowly but with rough, growling under his breath at how good it felt, he increased his pace and strength until his thrusts became ridiculously strong as a merciless beast, as desperate as rough as and the show that his partner gave with his flushed face, biting his lip, digging his nails is his back because of how strong he was clinging to him, his sighs, his moans, his tears of pleasure, everything was taking him to the edge of delirium he felt his skin crawl and his dick throb.

─ Ahhg I'm cumm- Tobio, I can't hold it anymore, I'm gonna c-cum.

He could not take his eyes off Tobio who with every thrust at that sweet spot could only moan and smile like an idiot for all the pleasure he felt filling his whole body.

─ I- I'm-... Tetsu mmhg I'm cumming... Ah ahhh... don't stop, don't stop, mmhg…

─ Ahhh fuuuck «He brought his lips to Kageyama's and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow while both were lost in the strongest orgasm they have ever had in their lives, Kuroo sat without leaving Kageyama hugging him while he was still in his lap and slowly came out of him.

─ You are amazing «Kuroo said kissing Kageyama's neck and spreading more kisses all over his face up to his mouth» ─ Honestly, this was not the way I wanted everything to happen but I don't regret anything, if I liked you before, now I do even more,do you know the problem you got into right? You can't get rid of me that easily kitten

─ You're so much better than in my imagination, and don't call me kitten «Kageyama was now resting his head on Kuroo's shoulder, completely exhausted but satisfied and happy of everything that just happened, he also didn't want to simply come and fuck with Kuroo right off the bat, he was hoping (although he didn't know how to deal with people) to be able to get closer to the older, get to know him better and maybe be confess to him later, if someone had told Kageyama that something like this would happen, just in the summer camp, never, nor in his wildest dreams would have believed it, but it happened and now he was in the clouds»

─ But all this time didn't bother you... wait, Did you say imagination? Did you fantasized about me?

─ Well you can do it in sex, only in sex, and I think that's already obvious ,right?

─ Can I do it in sex? Only- Wait, does that mean you're going out with me? «Kuroo asks with what Kageyama could see like a hopeful puppy eyes, which made him look really adorable, he didn't know if this was the same man who had fucked him so good that he had forgotten his mind in a galaxy far away for a moment.

_________________________**"Incredible" "although I can't say much, I'm a damn submissive to this man."** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

─ O-only if y-you want of course «Kageyama replied with a blush that did not leave his face and more desire to be swallowed by the earth, because of how embarrassed he was, he could only look away»

─ You've made me the happiest man in all of Japan right now, you know? You're mine Tobio, you're mine.

Kuroo couldn't believe it, he still hadn't come out of his dream and everything still felt so surreal, but the fact that he was more than just horny fling for the setter was the best thing that had happened to him in the whole damn camp.

With a silly smile on their face, they hugged each other in a sign of a silent pact that would later make them discover each other in ways they never imagined.

It was all flowers and colors until they had to clean up and go out to their respective rooms where their teams bombarded them with questions, but none of them stopped smiling…


	2. Make me forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the old "Tokyo training camp group" made a reunion in a costume party night and things got a little crazy when the freak duo walked in like they never have seen them before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea on my mind for some Halloween but couldn't really write it properly... Now I felt inspired and this came up... hope you like it.
> 
> You can search for me in wattpad.com/SmittenforKuroo and on twitter: @SmittenF_Kuroo

It was 8 pm on a Saturday night and Kageyama and Hinata are having a little trouble with their costume, they're supposed to go to a reunion party with some guys from the Tokyo training camp when they were first years at Karasuno, now they were a few days from being first years at college. They've been enjoying the little free time they had before starting class, with both of them going part ways, this was the perfect time to hang out before they don't see each other that often.

That, and the fact that this was Kageyama's first night out after the heartbreak made the perfect excuse to go party and choke themselves in alcohol _(not that they actually needed an excuse)._

─ Hey I'm ready, what about yo- WOAH! That's very... short «Hinata knew that the idea of Kageyama's costume was to be a slutty version of it, but, that was VERY slutty, He had white translucent thigh high socks with a green, short, very short waist-high skirt, a green oversized crop top, and a heart choker, the costume was self-made, not really a costume you buy in a costume shop, but what made it so accurate was Kageyama's face, he resembles "Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls" like she was his twin sister, it has to be the scowl, Hinata thought, back to the topic, he knew Kageyama was supposed to be slutty, but he didn't expect this».

─ Is too much, isn't it? Fuck. It wasn't supposed to be this short but my waist is not that small and I have to wear it a little higher than normal. My ass is going to be on display every time I move «He pouted. His intention wasn't to be a freaking cock chaser around the party, and his senpais were going to be there, he wanted to sink in his own misery right now».

─ Actually... is not that bad, yes, you're not leaving much to the imagination but I assume he's going to be there, Kenma met him, apparently, he's friends with Kuroo-san, and the party is not exclusive, anyone can show up, so... Take advantage, let him know you don't cry for him anymore.

─ Yeah you're right. Let's go slutty cheerleader. Why did we have to go for the slutty part of the costume? «He asks Hinata once they get into the elevator, they were staying in Miwa's apartment, and told her they would stay with some friends for the night 'cause of course they wanted to have some action, his sister has been supporting him all the way and what he likes, she even helped them with the costumes so is safe to say they were fine».

─ I wanted to cheer you up, Sluttyama-Kun, sorry for being such a nice friend.

─ Ugh please, don't call me that again.

They were on their way to the party, the taxi driver was eyeing them in a weir way and honestly, they just wanted to get out of the cab, the man was being creepy, and the fact that he was trying to watch Kageyama's legs so much made him feel much more uncomfortable. They arrived and the raven-haired was the first one to get out of there without a second thought.

The party was in a frat house of the university Kageyama was attending, the former captains of their teams said I would be a great opportunity for a reunion, and here they are. Kageyama was nervous and Hinata was a big ball of excitement as always, they stepped in and looked around until they found Yamaguchi waving at them, once they got close everyone had a shocked look on their faces, and Hinata _**"that bastard"**_ was chuckling, He knew they'd be shocked of his costume but is always easier to say, that to experience.

─ Woah Kageyama! You look... different «Suga has said» ─ Very different «Daichi agreed. Everyone else was just speechless. Kageyama Tobio. THE Kageyama Tobio was wearing THAT? Yeah, that was written all over their faces, and he needed a drink ASAP».

─ Well. Hello, I'm not the only one wearing a short skirt, if you excuse me... I need a drink «he left to the drink table, there was a mix that looked questionable, and he ignored that, going for the gin with some orange juice, gin was strong, but he holds his alcohol very well, plus, he likes it».

From a corner, Nekoma's ex-captain was eyeing him, he was left speechless when he saw the raven-haired boy. First, somehow the cheerleader outfit on Hinata was just on point, it suited him so well, but then he raised his eyes and saw him, everything on the look was glorious, the way those thighs high socks adjusted so well on his beautiful well-defined legs, and how the skirt, which is so fucking short is killing him, touched ever so lightly on his skin, and waved when he walked, he felt like he was definitely going to have a heart attack, the oversized crop top was a nice touch, it made the costume less slutty type and more cute and sexy, oh and that choker, Kuroo's mind was in a freaking F1 race right now, he knew the boy was attractive, he has eyes, he can see that very well, but he never paid more attention, he was a not very accessible person and Kuroo didn't know how to approach him, so he let it be, but he would be lying if he said those "ocean blue eyes" weren't beautiful, and now it just slapped him in the face the fact that he looked oh so good in a skirt and thigh high socks, it made Kuroo's fantasies run wild in his mind.

Kageyama returned to where everybody was, and he could feel he still got eyes on him but decided to not pay attention.

─ So what are you? Some sort of modern slutty queen, or... maybe you left behind the queen part. Weren't you supposed to wear a crown? «Asked Tsukishima with a shit-eating grin on his face». ─ Drop it, stingyshima he is-

─ Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls... Am I right? «Interrupted Kuroo, giving Kageyama a small smile. Kageyama nodded and Hinata kept bickering with Tsukishima, Daichi and Suga saw the way Kuroo and Kageyama were looking at each other and for some reason they didn't intervene, they felt like this was a Kageyama they didn't know how to deal with».

─ Are you sure you want to keep looking at him like you want to fuck him with your eyes Kuroo-san? «Asked Akaashi who had some devil horns and tail, nothing big» ─ He's right «Kenma nodded, he knows that look in Kuroo's eyes, if you ask him, he once saw the interest his friend showed for Kageyama in their first practice matches against Karasuno and it repeated on the training camp but because he never pursued anything, he didn't believe it was serious or strong enough. Now, he looked very interested in the raven-haired boy, and with how Kuroo has grown, he knows now he will pursue something if Kageyama allows it, and Kageyama didn't look annoyed, or on guard with Kuroo's presence or stares.

─ I have the right to show interest in someone if I am actually interested in them... I'm single y'know? «Was the only answer he gave them before going to refill his drink».

─ That outfit looks very good on you, I really like it «He found Kageyama at the drink table once again, well, it was half of the reason why he went to refill his drink, he wanted to talk to him».

─ You think? I was worried it might be too much. 

─ Oh no. Trust me, it's very good, you look cute and sexy, I think is the combination of the thigh-high socks and the skirt, it makes your legs look more... beautiful _**"fucking delicious would be a better word"**_ Kuroo was so lost tracing Kageyama's legs with his eyes, he didn't even realize he worded his thoughts, he did it soft-spoken but Kageyama listened and looked at Kuroo surprised, not that the latter cared, apparently he was still too busy eyeing Kageyama's legs». 

─ Please enlighten me... Do you like my outfit or my legs?

─ Everything. «He looked him in the eye and realize what he just said» ─ Sorry. Please don't get mad at me, I just... Didn't think before speaking, don't want to make you uncomfortable.

─ Well, did you mean it? Do you really like this?

─ Yeah. I do. 

─ Then I'm not mad «he felt his face heat up full speed while saying this» ─ I also like your costume, is very... sexy.

It was his turn to lost himself in the man in front of him, Kuroo had some tight ripped black jeans and no shirt, he just had some bones painted in his torso, simulating a skeleton, and, Oh God, the man was so sexy, his body is toned everywhere, he wanted to touch him, honestly, he didn't care anymore, you give him a couple more minutes alone with Kuroo, and he will show him the slutty can be not only in the outfit.

_You and me, we made a vow_

_for better or for worse_

_I can't believe you let me down_

_But the proof is in the way it hurts_

─ If you excuse me, I need to dance to this song «he heard the song, and he remembered what he told Hinata he would do, the two of them were in Miwa's apartment, and he was crying to this song for what it seemed like the hundredth time, Hinata told they should go out in order for Kageyama to enjoy himself and not think about his ex, and he had said the next time he listened to that song he would dance instead of crying, and he would shout and show to that bastard he didn't need him anymore».

Kuroo was fascinated watching Kageyama dance, yes, but it seemed it was more like a nostalgic kind of thing, maybe mocking the song, he wanted to dance with him, to hold him tight, to feel his heat against his own, to feel that ass rubbing against his-... well, you get the point. For whatever Kuroo wanted to do with Kageyama that song was not the one to dance to. He'd wait, it was actually mesmerizing to see.

_You say I'm crazy_

_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

Kageyama was laughing, dancing, singing, and shouting the song, he was no longer in a bad place, he wanted to move on, he wanted to do it without shame, fulfill his dreams, please his desires, live his life without fearing the person he was with wasn't gonna like what he did or did not, he was single, free now, I mean it's been more than 3 months, but he had a hard time getting over everything, if it wasn't for Hinata he would still be confined in his own space not wanting to see the world. The music stopped, and he felt lighter, he went over to where Kuroo was and the latter gave him another drink.

─ You definitely know how to move, Kageyama-Kun. Maybe you can teach me something?

─ Maybe I can show you some of my moves Kuroo-san. Who knows?

Both of them smiled, they wanted so badly to get close, Kuroo felt attracted to Kageyama like a magnet, and Kageyama was more than happy to have a handsome man like Kuroo showing this much genuine interest in him. Or maybe it's precisely because it was Kuroo, that he felt so good, the latter had such an easy way to be around, he was a little mysterious, yes, but it didn't come out unsettling, it just made him more interesting to Kageyama's eyes, he was curious, he wanted to know how is it like to be with Kuroo, around him, with him, on him.

_You, you make my heart go boom_

_Oh baby it's the look in your eyes_

_That makes you the prize_

_I wish we were together, right now_

─ Would you dance with me?

He offered his hand for Kageyama to take it, smiling at him, it felt like he couldn't stop doing it, and to be honest, he didn't want to stop doing it either. He guided the boy to the "dance floor" and started moving, Kageyama followed, immediately wrapped his arms around Kuroo's shoulders making the other put his hands on his waist, they got even closer to each other, feeling the heat their bodies exuded, noses touching, catching each other breaths, lips almost touching lightly.

The sight of them dancing was something else, they were so entranced in their own bubble, that everybody else doubted they even remembered they were not alone. Kuroo was lost at this point, he loved the way the soft skin of Kageyama's waist felt at his touch, the heat the boy has emanating, the way Kageyama's body fitted so perfect against his, oh and the way Kageyama's hand was playing with his messy hair ever so gently. Kuroo wanted more, he needed more of the boy, he needed to have him all for himself so much that his mouth was fucking watering right now, and he didn't even know that could be possible. Just from a dance? Fuck no, Kageyama was not from this world.

_I don't want to hide_   
_I don't want to hide_   
_I don't want to shy from you, no_

  
_I don't want to lie_   
_I don't want to lie_   
_And say that I don't want you_

  
  
_So if you could lay your cards right down_

_I am waiting at the table_

_If you could show me love somehow_

_We don't need to have a label_

_You know that I will love you down_

_I will be every kind of faithful_

_If you could show me all the way around_

_I will be very, very grateful_

_Very, very grateful_

─ I think I could do this all night long, but it feels like torture. «He rested their foreheads together _**"fuck, Kuroo just chill"**_ ».

─ Why you say so Kuroo-san?

─ You're so good I want more, more of this, more than this. «He gripped his hands on Kageyama's hips strongly, making them press their hips together, there was no going back now, Kuroo is hard, Kageyama is the reason, and he has no intention of backing down».

─ It's ok, we can do something about that.

─ Jeez, just get a room you guys «Noya, Tanaka, Tora, Konoha, and Bokuto screamed from a side of the room they didn't really pay attention to. How's that everybody didn't care about what they were doing? Kuroo expected more resistance from some of the guys from Karasuno, mainly from Suga, the dude was like their mom or something»

─ Can we just go? I'll call a cab, we can go to my apartment. I want you to have a party in my bed.

─ Fuck, keep on saying things like that, you might regret it later. Come on. «Kageyama grabbed Kuroo's wrist and guided him outside, Their friends were making a fuss whistling while they were walking towards the door, he saw Hinata screaming and clapping and screaming _"go get it, tiger"_ , and he doesn't know what came first, the middle finger towards his friend or his aggressively flushing face».

─ You look cute when you blush.

─ Oh, shut up. «and yes, he was blushing even harder now».

Everything went by so fast until they put a foot on Kuroo's apartment. Kageyama was the first one to make a move, when Kuroo closed the door he just grabbed his face and kiss him, and fuck yeah, he needed this, Kuroo kissed like the world was about to end, so eager, so passionate, sometimes slow, savoring everything, sometimes a little rough, biting and sucking his lip, they walked their way to Kuroo's bedroom, not bothering on letting go of the other mouth, he licked his bottom lip for permission, and Kageyama receive it more than pleased, his tongue did wonders to his body and it hasn't even come out of his mouth. 

─ Fuck babe, never thought you were the piercing type... mmgh... I l-like it «Kuroo managed to say this in between kisses, and it's true, he was already wondering how Kageyama's tongue piercing would feel when playing with his dick, I mean it felt so good in his mouth right now, against his own tongue, it was only logical that he wanted to feel it in his lower self».

_And just like he was reading his mind..._

─ I'll make you love it then... «he made Kuroo sit on the edge of the bed» ─ I promise it feels amazing «whispered Kageyama to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, before going on his knees and undoing Kuroo's pants right away, taking it down along with his boxers, the arousal was so much he wasn't going to bother to tease much, at least not with the clothes».

He did it. He freed Kuroo erection and, oh fucking hell, it was beautiful, standing proud, so thick, so big, he licked his lips and got close not wanting to grab it first, no, he wanted Kuroo to feel his tongue before his hands, and so he did, he ran his tongue from the balls to the tip and back, play with Kuroo's balls with his tongue for a moment licking, circling them, sucking, then again, on one, the other, and then put both in his mouth, sucking and moving his tongue around them.

─ Oh fuck «in a particularly high spoken and very shaky way he said. His breath got caught up in his mouth, Kageyama Tobio was a fucking god with his mouth, and he hasn't gone for his dick yet, he was devouring him like he has starved for years now».

Kuroo's dick was leaking with pre-cum now, just by being played with his balls, Kageyama moved up the draft, licking all the way up, watching Kuroo in the eye, the oldest was so lost in it. He smiled, kissed the tip, and worked his tongue around it before putting it all inside his mouth, it was tricky, Kuroo's dick was thick, and he had to work through it, but he did it, he managed to get it all inside his mouth, his eyes were getting a bit teary, and Kuroo let out a growl, it felt so goddamn good, the boy was deepthroating him, and he was amazing at it.

─ Look at you... mmgh... you're taking me all like a champ «he cupped Kageyama's face and started moving little by little, speeding up the pace» ─ Ahh babe... you're so good for me... fuck, you hungry for my dick huh? want me to give you a nice meal babe? «Kageyama just nodded not letting him take his dick out of his mouth» ─ Be a good boy and suck me dry then, I'm close, show me how much you crave my cock...

So he did, bobbing his head up and down Kuroo's cock, still not using his hands tho. Kuroo tasted so good, he just needed a little more, he wanted to make him feel so good, he wanted to make him cum, just with his mouth, there is one thing Kageyama's always eager to do, that he loves to do so much, and that is sucking cock, he loves to have it in his mouth, loves to taste it, to work for his reward. He felt Kuroo's legs shake a little and his cock pulse in his mouth, he went deepthroat, smoother this time, and received every drop of Kuroo's cum, sucking him clean, and letting go of his dick with a satisfying 'pop' sound.

─ Thank you for the meal «said Kageyama with a smile on his face, and giving a small kiss to the tip of his dick, before straddling Kuroo's lap, the latter wrapped his arms on the boy's hip making him go closer and moving so their erections would rub against each other, Kageyama is hard as a rock and Kuroo wants oh so desperately to keep ongoing».

─ You do look gorgeous with my dick in your mouth «Kuroo chuckled and made the boy stand up» ─ Take your top and the underwear off for me «he demanded and Kageyama complied, taking his top off and then he gave him his back and started taking his underwear off slowly, bending so Kuroo could see his ass on full display, the bed-head was looking for some lube and condoms and he had to stop his actions to look at what Kageyama was doing, the pale skin of his thighs was showing until he bent down completely and Kuroo saw it all. His breath got stuck in his mouth for the tenth time today and his dick twitched in response. _**"Fuck, what a nice ass you got there"**_ ».

─ You like what you see Kuroo-san? Maybe you're ready for more? «looking back at him he seated once again in the bed, in seiza position _(on heels with his legs tucked underneath the butt)_ now he can see the whole picture and it just reaffirmed what he saw before, Kuroo is toned everywhere, there is not a single part of his body that doesn't look good».

─ Oh babe, I'm ready for you all night long... 

Throwing the lube and condoms in the bed _(yeah, condomS, he would go until he can't breathe)_ he leaned and kissed him, he could never get tired of what Kageyama's tongue piercing did to his senses, putting the boy fully on his back he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses alongside his neck, biting from time to time, devouring the boy's skin. When he arrived at the nipples he played with them giving small licks before sucking them, biting strong enough for Kageyama to feel but not to be painful, in the meantime he poured lube on his right hand and teased the hot clenching hole of Kageyama's ass, not once giving his nipples a break. Even the way Kageyama sighs, and let out small moans under his ragged breath, was a delight to hear, his mouth kept going on his torso, he deliberately ignored the boy's dick and went for his thighs instead. Was he going to ever get tired of this man thighs? Probably not. He put a finger in and bit it a little hard, and he was blessed with the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

─ Aahh fuck... Kuroo... «he moaned in a very high pitch, his dick twitched and he opened his legs a little more and moved his hips, he knew Kuroo was being careful with him, but he can have another finger in right away, is not like he was a virgin *cough-orhedidn'tmasturbatethenightbefore-cough*» ─ Y-you can put another in... c-come on.

─ So eager. «He said with a chuckle» ─ Say Kageyama-kun. When was the last time you masturbated this pretty hole of yours huh? «moved his finger inside, slide another in, moving it, scissoring, thrusting fast, then slow, then faster, watching every reaction. he started pumping his dick, playing with the tip in his fingers, waiting for his answer».

─ Mmgh... la-last n-night...

─ With? «Kuroo answered, amused. This boy loved sex».

─ A d-dildo. Jeez, just stop fucking teasing «hissing, and moving, sighing and moaning, he was a mess, Kuroo had made him HIS mess, the only thing he cared about right now was the fact that Kuroo's dick wasn't inside him. Why wasn't Kuroo fucking him yet?».

─ Relax babe, I don't wanna hurt you «Kuroo said kissing his neck» ─ I-It's ok Kuroo, you won't «Kageyama grabbed the condom and opened the package» ─ I can take you in like this, please. Please just fuck me «he moved so he could reach for Kuroo's dick, he said the last thing putting the condom on Kuroo and giving him the lewdest face he had _(which he didn't even have to try for)_ ».

Kuroo was amused, he never ever nor in his wildest fantasies he thought THE Kageyama Tobio he knew could be like this, the boy enjoyed sex, love it, he wasn't ashamed to show it, though he didn't do it with everybody. and Kuroo loved it, Kageyama has a strong will and knows what he wants and how he wants it. And for some reason he didn't quite understand yet Kuroo wants to give him every single thing he asked for, damn he would put the world at his feet if the boy asked for it, not that he needed 'cause Kuroo is sure he already has it.

He put some lube in his dick and aligned in Kageyama's entrance, rubbing the head on his hole, and then made his way in, it was paradise if you ask him. He closed his eyes letting the electrifying flow take over his body, every single inch that he buried himself in that hot desperate hole was killing him, it made him dizzy.

Kageyama wasn't in a better position, hissing, letting out shaky breaths, he was feeling how Kuroo's length was stretching his insides, it burns 'cause he's thick, oh but it feels so fucking good, he couldn't help the tensing the clenching of his hole around Kuroo's dick, it was so overwhelming he couldn't control himself. Kuroo got all the way in and he finally was able to breathe again.

─ Fuck, you're so big... Mmgh... I love it «he let out a shaky smile towards Kuroo. Yep. Kageyama was losing his mind, and there wasn't any movement yet».

Kuroo growled. How can this boy look so fucking beautiful while being a very lewd mess right now? 

─ Hmm... and your ass feels amazing. I wanna live there forever «he said and spanked the side of Kageyama's butt, from the position they were in was a little hard to pinpoint his buttcheek but he did and it sounded beautiful, not to mention Kageyama was enjoying it, that's a plus».

─ Fuck, yes! ...Keep doing that and you will. Rent-free. 

Biting his lips, smiling at him, he moved. He needed to feel Kuroo move inside him, in so many ways, he knew Kuroo most likely questioned at some point if this was the same Kageyama Tobio he met in training camp, and he would happily say no it was not. He grew a lot since those days, he met new people made new mistakes, and learned from them, he discovered so many things withing himself and he was no longer doubting himself, and this was one of the things that changed. Back in the day, he wouldn't act like this, damn he didn't even know how to treat people. Now tho, is a different story, he tasted sex and got hooked up with it, just like what they say about tattoos once you get one, you want more.

Kuroo felt the boy move and he knew he could too, so he did, he thrust slowly, focusing on how it feels to be there, then started to speed up, kissing, licking, and biting his neck, while playing with his nipples, Kageyama's moaning was like an addiction to him, he swears he could hear it every day, it sounded so lewd, so dirty yet so sweet, begging him to go faster, to go harder, to don't stop, his hands were pure fire on Kuroo's body, burning his skin yet being so stimulating. Kageyama wrapped his fingers around his messy locks and gave him a sloppy kiss playing with his tongue circling it and sucking, the boy was even moving his hips as if it wasn't enough. Kuroo was thrusting fast and hard, but actually, for both of them it didn't feel enough, they wanted more, they needed more. Kuroo stopped and pulled out receiving an instant glare from the boy.

─ On your hands and knees. Now «he demanded. Kageyama saw how his eyes darkened and he shivered, he did what he was told, resting his face on the pillow, arching his back, opening his legs to please his lover. What he didn't expect was the hard spank he received, making him yelp in pain yet in pleasure, moving his ass upwards waiting for more».

─ You're such a cock slut, moving your ass like that, offering me to take it _*spank*_ give me your hands babe «he went in again, grabbing Kageyama's wrists together behind his back, the view was amazing, his ass really looked so good in that short skirt all while being fucked, he thrust fast again, this time harder, spanking, squeezing his ass, thrusting every time rougher than the last».

─ Fuuuuck Kuroo yes, yes yes yes yes... «Kageyama arched his back more, moaning louder if not screaming»

─ Look what I found _*spank*_ I think I found a little slut's wrecking point _*spank*_ Did I?

─ Mmgh... y-yeah y-you did... p-please K-Kuroo «Kageyama was a sobbing mess, the pleasure he feels is so strong he can't even form a coherent sentence».

─ No, no, no... You call me Tetsurou, babe. Tell me what you want, I'm at your service «he let go of his wrists and leaned over to kiss his nape and shoulder, wrapped his left hand gently in Kageyama's throat, and made him straighten just so their faces would be closer. Still fucking him at a fast pace, hitting that sweet spot from time to time».

─ H-harder. Pl-please Tetsurou fuck me harder «leaning towards Tetsurou's face, letting those small tears of pleasure escape. The next thing he said, he said it quietly, in a shaky breath that made Kuroo's head spin full speed» ─ Make me cum Tetsu...

Honestly, Kageyama didn't even need to ask for it that much, just hearing his given name come out of those delicious, sweet, naughty lips of him made it for Tetsurou, he didn't have any idea that his name could sound like that, like it came straight from hell to make him bow down and obey yet it made him feel in the clouds. He went harder this time if that was even possible, rough, sloppy, giving up to the boy, to how strong his hole was sucking Tetsurou in, he didn't stop, the sound of their skins slapping against each other with each thrust was loud in the room, his cock was throbbing and Kageyama's legs were giving up. They were close.

─ Cum with me Tobio... mmgh... c-cum with me-

He breathed out whispering in the other's ear, with a tight grip in his hip and choking him a little more. Kageyama came soon, hard and long all over the sheets, Kuroo fucked him through his high and came after two more, hard thrusts. Kuroo pulled out and took the condom and put it in the trash can beside the bed. They just came down from their high when Tobio spoke.

─ I hope you still have energy... We have 3 condoms left.

─ You wanna milk me dry huh? «he chuckled, he said he would do it all night long, so he wasn't mad».

─ Don't worry, this time I'm gonna ride you like there's no tomorrow.

─ I'm fucked «The fear in his voice was fake. Kuroo had a goofy smiled on his face».

─ Why you look so happy about it then? 

─ 'Cause I am.


	3. Pretty face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's a photographer and Kageyama has a pretty face and hot body.
> 
> That's it that's the chapter.

─ Kenma! Kenma! I did it Kenma! «Kuroo was making a fuss all over the apartment until he found Kenma sitting on the couch playing games (shocking right?)»

─ Can you stop screaming and tell me what's going on Kuro?

─ I did it. I got the job. The photoshoot is mine «he didn't even bother to hide his enthusiasm and big smile»

─ That's awesome Kuro, I told you you could do it. Who's the model?

─ The only thing they told me is that is not exactly a model. I think is an athlete that is launching his new underwear and sportswear clothing line.

─ Are you sure you ok with that? «Now looking at him with tired eyes, he knows how important this is for his friend, but Kuroo tends to get carried away by his teasing and flirting sometimes»

─ Yeah. This is big, so, no teasing or whatever. I can control myself you know?

**The next day. 9 am.**

He walked into the office and waited for the man that called him yesterday who apparently was the athlete's manager. This is it. Kuroo couldn't believe it, he's been working his ass off to be able to do something like this, he made sure to improve his skills and grew his portfolio for this, and finally, the day has come. The day he finally gets recognized as a worthy photographer and it wasn't just with anyone, it was with a top athlete. He wonders who he is if it's going to be difficult to work with or if it was easy going like his friend Bokuto. He got cut from his thoughts thanks to the sound of the door opening and revealing a guy with grey hair, brown eyes, and a big and gentle smile, yet his presence was huge and strong.

─ Hello, sorry for making you wait this much. My name is Sugawara Koushi but people call me Suga, I'm the manager of the athlete you're going to work with today.

─ Don't worry I didn't have to wait long. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou by the way, thanks for having me «he said shaking hands with the manager»

─ Oh. Ok well, as you know you're here because your work has spoken for yourself, if everything goes well, we look forward to having you with us in long term, mostly because we like to work with one official photographer. At least for a project like this one. You must be wondering why we didn't tell you the name of the person you're working with today and that's because he wanted to that way, photographers go crazy when they know is him so, I think he's just tired and wants to play it safe. You already know the terms and how we're gonna pay you. So I hope you're ready.

─ Oh yeah, it's ok. I'm ready I brought all my equipment with me so...

─ All right, let's go then.

During the car ride, Kuroo was nervous, he didn't know where was the location or what was the theme of the photoshoot, he only knew he has to make good impressions if he wants to work with them one more time. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the location, for what Kuroo could see it was some sort of luxury apartment building maybe, they got out of the car, got to the reception and got checked on, the receptionist made a call and soon they got into the elevator all the way up to the last floor, the penthouse, Suga knocked on the door and when it opened Kuroo was left speechless. In front of him was no other than the official setter of Japan's Volleyball National Team, he didn't know him personally but he has seen the games, not only with the national team but with his club in the V League, plus, Bokuto has talked to him about this genius setter, he knew from what he heard that the guy was a reserved person or at least just an introvert, very serious about volleyball and according to Bokuto a little awkward with people, and here he was, in what it looks like his apartment about to do an underwear photoshoot with him. Oh shit. Underwear.

─ Hi Suga-san and... «now looking at Kuroo»

─ Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou nice to meet you.

─ Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you, come on in. «he said shaking his hand and inviting them in, the apartment screamed expensive, now that he remembers this is a very exclusive area of Tokyo, his very best friend lived just a few blocks away, was he that nervous about this that he forgot he has been in the area before? they were now in the living room and the balcony was huge and had an amazing view, but what got him busy right now was the blue-eyed man sitting on the couch in front of him. He has seen him a lot on TV, but the cameras didn't do any justice to that pretty face, to be able to have him this close, oh it felt like sweet Christmas for Kuroo»

─ I know we were a little mysterious with my identity and I apologize but lately, photographers go a little too crazy when they find is me and they go over the top with the photoshoot.

─ Oh don't worry I completely understand I've worked with athletes before and I know how uncomfortable it can get when a photographer wants to be all over you every second, that's why I don't have assistants anymore.

─ Oh you have? We didn't see that in you're portfolio «Now Suga was narrowing his eyes at him, yes he remembers he didn't put those photos there, and he goddamn remembers why»

─ Well, those weren't official photos. «he sighed» I mean it was some favors to my friends, they wanted some professional photos, and were very personal so, I didn't put them there.

─ Well, I love that you respect people's privacy, that's very professional. What we are going to do is begin with the sportswear outfits and then finish with the underwear ok? Sorry if you excuse me I have to pick this up «Suga told them a went to the kitchen to pick up the call he just got»

─ So Kageyama-kun. Can you show me the outfits? «Kageyama nodded and made him wait in the living room. Kuroo felt like he could breathe properly again, the guy didn't talk much but those eyes could definitely make your knees weak. The intensity on how he was looking at him was too much to bear, those blue eyes inspected him like they were undressing him. He knew he was just imagining things because he was thinking with his dick. Again. There's no way that guy was looking at him like that. _**"Calm the fuck down Kuroo, you need this job"**_ »

─ All right, we have these three shirts, these three hoodies, and two shorts and then these two boxers and two briefs. «Kageyama was back at the living room with Kuroo, they were now figuring out what was the best parts of the apartment to use for the shots, the theme was supposed to be comfy as the blue-eyed told Kuroo»

They just got done with the sportswear outfits and Suga came back from the kitchen after picking the third call of the day he looked worried, but also kind of conflicted.

─ Guys I really don't want to leave you alone but I have an emergency that I need to take care of right now and I need to go. Would you be ok?

─ Yeah I think there is no problem but, is everything ok Suga-san? «Kageyama said coming back of his bedroom with only shorts, small shorts btw, which made Kuroo take a good look at his body, he has broad shoulders, not as broad as Kuroo's (who stills exercises a lot) an impressively small waist for a man, toned muscles, beautiful abs and that v line down to his private parts oh damn, Kuroo wondered how he didn't have a heart attack already, it was too fucking much»

─ I don't know, but I need to go see Daichi. I'll leave you two alone, so you better behave «with a menacing look to the both of them he got out of the apartment leaving them in silence for a minute until they locked eyes»

─ Um, I guess its time for the underwear, I think we can have a few shots in the bedroom, and then let's do something more casual here in the living room «he looked away quickly»

─ You're still nervous Kuroo-san? 

─ What? No «he giggled in fact nervously, Kageyama was looking right at him and he knew he couldn't see him directly the guy was too pretty and hot for his own good»

A few moments passed and Kuroo could collect his own thoughts and dove into work mode, there were a couple of times when Kageyama was teasing him, he knew, he is the master of teasing as Bokuto calls him, the blue-eyed boy moved his body in a way Kuroo could see his crotch, or he would pose with a hand dangerously close to it and the intensity of his gaze never ceased. Kuroo was internally dying, as much as he would want to have the other in his arms, doing whatever his wild brain was actually imagining right now, he needed the job, and he didn't want to make any mistakes, he was surprisingly holding on, controlling himself, that until he saw Kageyama step into the living room with the last change, a very tight and small deep blue briefs, nothing else, Kuroo's eyes immediately went to Kageyama's thighs and then he saw it, his mouth went dry and then started watering in a matter of seconds, this guy was walking towards him, half hard. He wondered what was Kageyama doing that took so long to be back in the living room, he wanted to know why or what was he thinking when touching himself.

─ Are you ok Kuroo-san? Do you need some water? «Kuroo raised his gaze to meet Kageyamas eyes, those eyes were mocking at him, and the guy was biting his lower lip, Kuroo breathed out almost too shaky, he knew now he was lost, there is no way he was going to be out of there without fucking him, Kageyama was asking for it, maybe not with words but How dare he walk up to him, half-naked, with a half hard dick, biting his lip like that? Kuroo is not a man of stone, and Kageyama has everything he didn't even know he liked»

─ Don't worry I'm good «he said eyeing his crotch again now with a sly smile on his face, if this dude wants to tease him, he would play too» ─ We can go to the balcony and do some shots there, maybe with a cup of coffee or something it'd look good, but if you don't want to be that exposed then we can do something else Kageyama-kun.

─ Oh... Ok «Kageyama was taken aback by Kuroo, Was he smiling at his half erection? Was he ready to make a move? Kageyama isn't blind he saw how the photographer was eyeing him when he first saw him, and Kageyama actually found himself paying attention, the guy is handsome, he has strong and well-defined masculine features, broad shoulders, strong arms, he is a little taller than him, there was also a mysterious aura around him, I mean he knew the guy was trying to be very professional but he could tell that he was also the flirty type, the eyes don't lie, right? the way Kuroo looked at him when he thought Kageyama wasn't paying attention, spoke to his body, this man was attracted to him and is fair to say that Kageyama is attracted to Kuroo too, he didn't know if the latter would actually fall for the tease but he had to try, right? he doesn't know how to approach him, and to be honest Kageyama would never voice his horny state just like that on the first day»

They went to the balcony, Kuroo placed him leaning on the railing with a cup of coffee in hand, it was supposed to be like a comfy morning the shoot was apparently going well until Kuroo stands up and looks at his body with no shame whatsoever.

─ Mmm, I think you can lean a little more forward, like this «now behind him Kuroo put a hand on his hip and the other in the middle of his back making him lean forward and "accidentally" rub his ass on Kuroo's crotch, oh yeah, Kuroo's playing with him and he loves it»

─ Is it better now? «he pushed his hips back into Kuroo's crotch and looked at him in the eye with a small smile»

─ You know what? I think we should stop now, and maybe you can go and take care of your... y'know, half erection. We don't want this to be a horny advertisement, right? «he leaned towards Kageyama's ear and spoke, pressing his own dick against the boy's ass, and leaving his lips to stay still, very close to the skin in his neck, Kageyama could feel the hot breath and the other's bulge _**"Fuck it"**_ he thought».

─ Ok. You think you could give me a hand Kuroo-san? «he turned his face just enough so their lips could be closer, never fazing his gaze away from Kuroo»

─ Only if you're really ok with this. I can give you more than a hand. «he still has to make sure this is not going to be a downfall for his job, although maybe, just maybe he already fucked everything up by making a move on the blue-eyed» ─ It's ok Kuroo-san, this won't affect your job.

That's probably the only thing Kuroo needed to hear. He kissed him, slowly, savoring those lips, they were sweet and soft, his hands went from his hips to his thighs, his abs covering the entire extent of his torso until he found his nipples, they felt so good, he could feel them getting hard under his touch. Kageyama turned his body around, not stopping the kissing, and led the other man to the couch, making him sit and then straddling in his lap. Now Kuroo felt his erection, this guy was horny and he didn't care to be used like this. He started kissing his neck, being careful to not mark him although he wanted so bad to do it, to feel his skin on his teeth to suck a little hard his skin was so perfect he only wanted to put his mark on it, to make him a mess, to state "He's mine" instead of just "A guy was here" he wanted to make him never forget his name, ever.

─ You were waiting for this? Were you? «now Kageyama was kissing his neck while taking off his clothes, when Kuroo talked he just lifted his gaze and met Kuroo's eyes while his hands were all over his pants, taking them off, it was a view that made Kuroo harder than he already was»

─ Mmgh, you're so fucking pretty like this «he cupped one of Kageyama's cheek in his hand and smiled genuinely. He saw how the latter blushed and all of a sudden Kuroo wanted to see more of that». ─ Come here, baby.

He lifted Kageyama off him and made him sit on the couch, now attacking his nipples with his lips the sound that came out of the blue-eyed was oh so sweet yet so hot, Kuroo needed more, he went down, took off Kageyama's underwear and started kissing his thighs up to his erection but instead he wen for that beautiful pink hot hole, leaving wet kisses around it before licking it, circling it with his tongue he never stopped watching Kageyama's reaction, he felt hands entangled in his messy locks and then fist closing tight in it. He growled and put a finger in the boy's ass only to realize it was very loose already.

─ Fuck. Is this why you were taking so long? You were prepping this pretty butthole to take me? «now with three fingers in he stood up and kissed him playing with his tongue. Kageyama pulled at his hair to take a good look at his face» 

─ I didn't want to wait for you to reconsider anything after you made a move... you're not, right? «Kageyama asked him almost too doubtful, almost scared?» 

─ Of course, I'm not. What makes you think I'd turn around and leave you like this? _**"Why would anyone want to do that? "**_

─ It has happened before so... «he looked away» 

─ Oh baby, don't worry that's not gonna happen, and whoever did that is an asshole. Hold on, I need a condom «he went to grab his wallet to look for a condom when he heard the sound of a package he looked at Kageyama and the guy had a condom ready in his hand» ─ It's ok I got one «Kageyama didn't wait and put the condom on Kuroo's dick»

Kuroo didn't bother to ask or say anything else, he needed this man, yes, he has dreamed about him before, he has followed his career as a volleyball player, he has heard the stories Bokuto has told him from the national team camps, even their night outs, everything, yes, Kuroo had a crush on this man way before this day and having him like this was like heaven for him. He kissed him while he slowly penetrated him, being inside him felt so fucking good, Kageyama's moans, sighs, even those little groans, everything was so erotic it made him feel like he was drunk. Once Kageyama starting moving he knew he was ready, his thrusts were slow at first, feeling every inch of his insides, when he started moving faster there was a moment he thought he would never experience.

─ Mmgh, fuck yes! Like that. «Kageyama said biting his lip, Kuroo was making him feel so good he didn't even care if he was voicing his lewd side out a little too loud, he has just found and hit his prostate oh so good, it was impossible to shut up now».

─ Oh that was beautiful, let me hear you, baby you're being so good for me «Does Kageyama have a praise kink? He thought he imagined it at first but every time Kuroo compliments him he blushes hard, oh how he plans to tell him how pretty he is, how good he's making him feel, how much he wants him he wanted nothing but to make Kageyama feel he's not the eighth but the only wonder of the world and whoever thinks differently is out of their mind»

They continued. The apartment soon filled with moans, cuss, and hot sounds, Kuroo grabbed Kageyama's legs and opened them more, he was so deep inside now it made his knees weak, thrusting hard and fast, getting so wasted in this man's lust. Kageyama's hair was sweaty and sticking in his forehead, his face has a beautiful reddish color, his lips were plumped thanks to all the kissing, small tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes he was far gone, his hole was clenching around Kuroo's dick so hard it was giving him the most amazing shivers he ever felt. He leaned to kiss him, now with their lips slightly touching Kuroo grabbed the other's dick and started pumping.

─ You make me feel so good baby... Cum with me, can you do that?

─ Y-Yeah, I-... d-don't stop, please don't stop Kuroo-san

Oh that shaky pleading voice sent Kuroo to another fucking galaxy it was too much too beautiful too hot too amazing, he speeded up the pace as he could while doing the same with his hand on Kageyama's erection, the latter had one hand in his hair and the other in his back burring his nails there breathing out so aroused, legs wrapped around him, like he doesn't want him to leave, ever. Soon he came calling out his name, and hurriedly kissed him so in need and Kuroo was happy to receive every single moan in his mouth while fucking him through his high and cumming too.

─ You're so pretty you know? I won't ever get tired of telling you that «they were now lying across the couch, Kageyama has his face in Kuroo's chest and the latter saw him blushing again»

─ I've heard a lot about you.

─ What? How?

─ Bokuto-san never shuts up about you and Akaashi-san but when he's with me he only talks about you and how amazing you are... «he said with a small smile on his face, is true, he knew who Kuroo was, Bokuto has been bragging about his amazing best friend and "bro" ever since he can remember, he showed him pictures, told him stories, and then before Kageyama even realized he had a crush on Kuroo before he even met him».

─ So he did the same thing with you huh? I knew who you were because of your career, I used to play too back in high school and college, I watched almost every single V-league game and when I saw you I was amazed. When I mentioned your name to Bokuto he just went crazy and always talked to me about you. He even invited me to some of your night outs together, but there was always something, and couldn't make it.

─ I think he just wanted to force you into my life «he giggled» And he kind of did. I told him I wanted to meet you and when this came up soon after that, he recommended you.

─ Well, he did the same with me, before I knew, there was never a conversation with him that didn't involve you and I wanted to meet you so bad. Can I ask? How do you like me now that we met?

─ I k-kind of l-liked you before... «he buried his face in Kuroo's chest too embarrassed to look at him» And I think I l-like y-you more now...

─ So that means I have a chance? To take you on a date?

─ You want to do that? «he looked at Kuroo a bit surprised»

─ Well, I like you, so... Would you?

─ Yeah «he smiled at him, and Kuroo kissed him if Bokuto ever thought of making something happen between them then he succeeded and Kuroo owes him big not that he'd care about that now»


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp, broken hearts, and horny d**ks.
> 
> Btw, A lot of dialogue and I'm sorry, the writing is all over the place, honestly, don't know how to organize myself properly.

On days like these where life seems to give you opportunities to grow, to improve, you should feel happy, motivated, right? For Kageyama, despite being close to going to summer camp, where he's going to be able to practice his skills against top players, his mind was a jumble of emotions and thoughts that he couldn't or didn't want to deal with.

What do you do when the person you like confesses to you ... that he likes someone else? He didn't know what to do, he didn't understand why he felt so frustrated, so left out, so disappointed, why does he feel so bittersweet? That was the only thing that was hovering in his head right now, even when he had Hinata by his side, close to him, he looked so peaceful sleeping, Kageyama couldn't stop looking at him and yet being away from him was the only thing that He wanted to right now, a couple of days ago Hinata had confessed his feelings towards Nekoma's setter and that he planned to tell him at this camp. It might look like he was overacting but Kageyama swore he felt something break inside of him, his love was one-sided, Hinata saw him only as his friend... His best friend, and damn it! it hurt.

He woke up from the abyss through which his thoughts were falling when they reached their destination, waited for everyone to get off the bus, took his things hesitantly, and got off, his face, his body, his aura, screaming pain, apathy, and most of the guys noticed, all except Hinata... He could feel the eyes on him when he met with his team while waiting for the announcement that the coaches had to give _**"Do I look that miserable?"**_

── Welcome to a new Tokyo training camp, we want to inform you that this year we'll do things a little differently, both in training and outside of it, we'll try to mix the groups, yes, this camp is for the growth of each team but also It is for your individual growth so, we'll do the following «Nekomata-sensei informed them»

── You will be separated by pairs, that is, two people will stay in a room, you can choose who to stay with, but we encourage you to stay with players from the other schools, it is good that you guys get to know each other a little before mixing the teams in training, that's all, when you are ready, go to the girls and they'll give you the keys to your rooms «this time it was Fukurodani's coach who spoke to inform about the new mechanism»

── Shouyou, do you want to stay with me? «Kenma asked Hinata, who was by Kageyama's side, the latter couldn't help but listen to the conversation and sink a little deeper into his misery when he saw Hinata blush at the question from Nekoma's setter»

── Woah, yeah!! I would love to.

The boys went to get their keys and little by little Kageyama was left alone...

── Kageyama-kun, are you okay? Who will you stay with?

── What does that matter, idiot? You better go, your partner is waiting for you.

── Looks like they left us behind huh?... Kageyama, I know we don't know each other that well, but... well I was wondering if... would you like to stay with me? I always stayed with Kenma but... he left me for chibi-chan... «Kuroo said approaching the setter, he knew too well the feeling of rejection, although it was indirect, he also had his reasons for feeling bad, and he understood why everything in Kageyama screamed so many bitter emotions, he realized that maybe they would be in a similar situation»

── If it's not a bother... I don't really have anyone to stay with...

── Alright, let's go then.

Once they got in the room the boys arranged their things, it was almost 7 o'clock and they would only have dinner and the rest of the night to hang out before the real action the next day with training, the room consists of two individual beds, a bathroom, a small table, the beds have compartments on the sides for the boys to store their things, they had already finished doing this last thing and Kuroo could not stop staring at Kageyama, he looked so down, it seemed that he hadn't slept at all and even though he wasn't going to do it any time soon, he decided he didn't want things to be uncomfortable between them, so he approached the boy and sit next to him, Kageyama was sitting on the edge of the bed with his gaze fixed on his phone and a deeper scowl than is normal for him.

── If you keep looking at your phone that way, you'll set it on fire.

── It wouldn't be a bad idea «Kageyama replied, reading over and over the message that Hinata had sent him»

── Is something wrong Kageyama? Don't take it the wrong, but... you look like a corpse, did you have any sleep?

── So... you can tell, right? «Sighing, Kageyama asked locking eyes with Kuroo who could only nod» ─ It's just... there's something I've been thinking. Kuroo-san can I ask you something?

── You're already doing it «he chuckled» ─ I'll try to be as honest as possible, let's see, shoot...

── How can you get over someone if you are with that person all the time? It's that... I... Never mind, it's stupid. «He said with a noticeable blush, he thought that Kuroo looked like someone popular, the typical guy who has a lot of girls, and why not guys, around him, drooling over him, maybe he was not the best option to ask this kind of things. Kuroo noticed the blush on the setter's face and was a bit amazed, why? he looked cute, his light skin made that delicate pink on his cheeks more noticeable and _**"damn why do you look so cute?"**_

── Let me guess... You have feelings for someone, it could be a friend since you see her very often but she doesn't feel the same and now you want to forget about those feelings and go on with your life but you don't know-how. Am I right?

── I-it's a he...

── Yes, that's what I said right?

── No, you said her and it's not a girl ... It's a boy «doubtingly he looked at Kuroo who kept looking at him as if he were the most interesting thing in the world, he thought that maybe he didn't hear him well because there wasn't much reaction in him, he didn't want this to be uncomfortable, and saying that he liked a boy could make things uncomfortable between them»

── Oh... I didn't think you liked boys «getting up from his place, he sat closer to Kageyama, playing with his fingers, he had to be careful of what he would say if the situation is as he thought»

── You know? I'm also going through something similar, I have feelings for... Kenma, but, he-he... the only thing that has piqued his interest has been Hinata, and I realized that it is not only because chibi-chan is an interesting person... Last night we were talking and he confirmed it to me... I know how you feel, I don't know who that person is, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but... I can only say time, that's the only thing that will help you get over it, take some time with yourself, to come to terms with your emotions, to be at peace, I had already made up my mind, and it hurts I'm not going to lie, but I try to focus on other things and, well, it's not that painful anymore, I think. I know maybe this is not what you want to hear, but I can't tell you things like "a nail pulls out another nail" because I myself don't know, I just know that we shouldn't think so much about the bitterness of the situation, last night I saw Kenma smile and blush, just talking about Hinata, it's strange to see something like that in him, but I don't want to lose his friendship for being selfish. Sorry, I got really intense, right?

── Not at all... It's strange, so you tell me that the idiot I like has a chance, he told me, that he likes Kozume-san and he would tell him in this camp, I couldn't sleep well for 3 days, tormenting myself with all this, but I don't want to lose Hinata's friendship, he's the only one who truly accepted me no matter what happened with me in middle school, or my attitude, my flaws, he was the first to trust me 100% He didn't reject me like everyone else, I wouldn't want to be the one to do that with him, but it's hard...

── I get it... what if I go down to get some food for the two of us and we stay here watching a movie? I have my laptop there, so we save ourselves uncomfortable situations, at least for today...

── Aren't you gonna go with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san? You're always with them, I don't want to be a bother, maybe I'll just try to sleep...

── Come on! Who do you think you're kidding? You don't look like you're going to be able to sleep, but I'm fine, I mean, I'd love to, but as soon as the camp begins, I don't want to be third-wheeling, I saw that they took a room together so I imagine they want to leave quickly so they can do it all night...

── D-do it?

── Oops, I'm sorry, I talked too much I don't think you want to know that...

── I'm not that innocent Kuroo-san, I know what you mean, but you're right, what you said is enough for me... «Kuroo couldn't believe what he heard _**"does he understands or he's just saying it to say it?"**_ »

── Ha, I'll believe that when I see it, I'm sorry but you look like you're innocent in that, I'll go down to get the food...

Kuroo went out of the room leaving Kageyama alone with his thoughts "does he really think I'm that naive?", If there's something he doesn't like, it's being underestimated, besides what Kuroo said had been resounding like a kind of challenge, he tends to get carried away by its competitiveness and that results in doing stupid things, or in this case, it can open the opportunity to new experiences.

  
After a moment Kuroo had returned with the food, they ate sharing small conversations, Kageyama now couldn't stop looking at him, thinking if Kuroo was as experienced as he looked, they are teenagers Kuroo is older than him for 2 years, but he started at an early age, it could have been the same for Kuroo, now he was curious.

── So that's how they confessed? In a game of truth or dare?

── Well yes... And to tell you the truth, after that, everything escalated very quickly «they were sitting on the floor of the room facing each other, leaning on the beds, they didn't find any interesting movies, so they ended up talking about anything»

── how so?

── Well they started doing more suggestive challenges... do you want to play? you're looking at me with curiosity

── It ain't bad right? it's just you and me... come on, don't hold back «he said with a sly smile, which caught Kuroo by surprise, he hadn't seen him smile before, and much less that way»

── Good, then don't regret it, and don't get mad at me later... Truth or dare ── Truth

── Have you kissed someone of the same sex? ── Yeah «smiling he told him» ─ truth or dare

── Truth.

── Have you ever fantasized about someone from camp? Not counting Kozume-san ── Ha, if you only knew... yes. Truth or Dare?

── Truth.

── Have you masturbated thinking about someone from the camp? not counting Hinata.

── Yeah «biting his lip he remembered one of those times when he did it, come on, Kageyama is a hormonal teenager like any other» »Truth or dar-

── Truth.

── Have you done it here at camp? Masturbate? 

── Of course and much more hahaha... Truth or dare?

── Truth

── Have you had sex with a guy?

── Yes, truth or dare?

── Truth

── What is the most you have done during the camp?

── Fuck in the supplement room of the 3rd gym, hard and without shame, truth or da-

── Dare.

── Well I like that, take your shirt off.

── Done, truth or dare

── truth

── With whom?

── Bokuto, your turn.

── dare.

── take off your pants «Kuroo said with a sly smile, he knows this is probably not the best way to try to get Kenma out of his thoughts, he had done it before and it didn't work, but he always enjoyed these things so... why not? and when he saw how the setter's half-hard dick that was all trapped in his boxers could clearly be seen, he cared much less about the rest, he was going to be with that boy tonight and no one would stop him»

── It's not fair, you should accept a dare from time to time... your turn

── Truth

── Top or bottom?

── Delighted to be versatile. You

── Truth

── From 1 to 10. How hard are you right now?

── 5. What do you choose?

── Dar-

── Take off your shirt

── Ok, your turn

── Truth

── Say one thing you like someone to do to you and one thing you like to do in sex

── I like rough sex being fuck rough, and I love doing oral sex «if someone asks how they got to this, there might be no way for them to answer, they want to forget and want to feel, forget their feelings for those who don't correspond them, and feel pleasure, simple» what do you want?

── Dare.  
── Take off your pants.

── At your service, truth or dare? «Kuroo said slowly taking off his pants until he sat back in his place and touched his member a little with his gaze fixed on the setter, he loves the fact that he is eating him with his eyes and he only wants to touch him, he wants to feel him»

── Truth «Kageyama said swallowing dryly, he could see Kuroo is a bit erect, and now he just wants to make him suffer a little before tonight turns crazy»

── Name of your top 3 boys from camp to jerk off to, in order.

── Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji.

Kuroo couldn't believe it, is he really the object of this boy's fantasies sometimes? And the favorite?

"ahh, you're going to kill me"

── truth or dare Kuroo-san?

── Saying my name that way only turns me on more, is that what you want? Dare

── Maybe... I dare you to see how I masturbate until I cum, without touching you and without touching me.

──Wha- «Kuroo couldn't even ask the question, Kageyama had gotten up to take off his boxers and Kuroo is speechless, he could see his well-toned body, _**"How much does this boy work out to be this hot?",**_ but what made his breath cut off was seeing how the veins could be seen a little on the setter's hip and also on his member, he could feel his own dick react to that image, Kageyama sat down again, he spread his legs and began masturbating, massaging the tip, spreading the precum that was already beginning to come out, the boy was enjoying each and every one of Kuroo's reactions, he could see how his fists were closed on each side of his legs, how he didn't look away from Kageyama's movements in his lower parts, or how he bit his lips, the heaviness in his breath or even the way he moved his hips a little as if he were trying to get closer and do it with him, and especially how his dick was perfectly and noticeable hard»

── You seem to enjoy it... I would like to have my fingers inside you... how would it feel? Hot, tight? clenching? how are you feeling Kageyama? eager to have a dick inside you? I could help you know? I want to help you with that... will you let me?

── Mmhg, you can't touch yourself and you want to turn on more?

── Does my voice turn you on? If so, I can keep talking to you kitten... I can tell you how much it turns me on to see you touch yourself for me, come on... imagine that it's my mouth that squeezes your dick that way while I have my fingers inside you... then I run my tongue all over your dick, I play with the tip... I go down a bit to suck your balls while I masturbate you faster and faster and I fuck your pretty ass harder and harder with my hand... would you like to feel that? Or maybe what you imagine are my fingers fucking you while you have my cock in your mouth? do you think you can take me all in? How will it feel to have my cock deep inside your throat? would you gag or would you receive it without objection?

Kuroo knew that this would turn him on more so he decided to get a little closer, corner him in his place and tell him all those things that go through his mind, what he wants to do with him, like a whisper very close to his mouth, he hasn't broken the dare, well, he didn't touch him but he was close to doing it.

── Mmgh... Kuroo- «Kageyama felt his mind clouded with pleasure, Kuroo had managed to make him cum only with his voice and his closeness. He couldn't stop looking at him while the latter told him all this, he had him hypnotized and horny, now he just wanted to taste Kuroo»


	5. Little devil's club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama being a not-so-conventional stripper he thinks he has seen it all... That, until he meets Kuroo, a very intriguing client, and gets trapped in his hazel eyes...

Today was a particularly hard day for Kageyama, he almost got into a fight with the man that rents him the apartment because, well he is one of those jerks that thinks a stripper like him has to compliant with whatever he wants just because he offers either money or promises him to forget his debt. Growing up in a broken family, not only money-wise but emotionally, Kageyama learned to never let anyone else decide what to do with his life. He wouldn't accept anyone telling him he should do this thing, he has to be with this type of person, you need to obey me because a tell you to, or because I gave you a roof and a bed to sleep in. He has never beg anyone for mercy, pity, or just the false called help that comes with double intentions and he didn't plan to start doing it now.

  
The only moment he accepted money from someone to be his one-night lover, is when he's at the club. Why? He got paid BIG for it, and he always settled his own terms, terms no one dares to break or they would end up dead. Or a least severely injured. He spent a lot of time perfecting his craft to let a simple "no one" step over him. He liked it that way, being lustful, attractive, seductive enough to drive you crazy to have him in your arms, as well being so dangerous, mysterious, and strong that if you try him you won't even have the chance to regret it when you'll have your blood already drained off your body. And he was already thinking in oh so many ways to kill his lessor.

That's why he's not in a good mood, he has a job to do tho. So he went up to the stage ready to dance his bad day away, he'll deal with that later, tonight he was in the VIP room, that meant to move his ass to some filthy rich assholes and most likely having sex with one. So if the night was good, he wouldn't have to go to the apartment for a good couple of hours after his shift at the club.

Then when he's dancing he sees a group of men walking to the chairs around the pole dance he was in. The men that were already there just got up and left. He kept dancing not minding the peculiarity of the situation, a very tall, black-haired man walked up to him and he did just what he's supposed to.

─ Welcome to Litlle devil do you want me to keep dancing for you or you need an extra service? «he said standing in front of him slightly touching the hem of his suit jacket, just to feel trapped in those strong vibrant hazel eyes that looked at him, devouring him, consuming him like fire»

─ I'd love you to give me a lap dance meanwhile I do my business, I didn't come here for this but you got my attention «This man said in a deep strong yet gentle voice, very close to his body, very close to his lips, Kageyama felt his breath stop and his body heat up, this man has a very big and dangerous aura around him, and at that moment, with that sexual tension growing in his body he decided, he wanted to be with this man tonight»

─ Then enjoy... «once the man sits up, Kageyama's lips went to the other's without touching, whispering in a deep seductive voice» ─ I only have three rules, no kisses, no marks, everything is consensual, if I say no to something you want to do then you better not do it.

The man smiled at him and he started dancing around him, on top of him, when he got to his lap Kageyama moved his body slowly, tempting, brushing gently against his crotch, he had his own way of teasing, a way that always worked on every client, his back was turned against the man's chest, so basically he could perfectly see his ass, which was dressed in a very small fit leather jockstrap, he had black thigh-high socks and got his torso decorated with a leather harness and a beautiful leather heart choker. The outfit itself was a killer and the man knew it, Kageyama soon felt hands in his hips making him sit down on the other's lap, the man, made him press his ass there a bit more moving his hips too, and Kageyama felt it. The man was rock hard _**"Already?"**_ he thought, not that he was complaining or something, in fact, he was very pleased with himself for it, he threw his head back resting it in his shoulder, he kept moving his ass against the man's dick, biting his lips, looking at him with lewd eyes he asked.

─ Do you like it that much? I still can give you more than this, You know? I'm here to please you, sir...

He growled low in his ear after hearing this.

─ Then come with me... «The man said while touching Kageyama's half-hard dick, he had his lips very close to his neck exhaling right at it making Kageyama shudder at the sensation. The 'no kisses' rule was a way to keep his control of the situation, the man was using it as a way of teasing, his lips were very close, not touching his skin yet giving him the urge to feel it, to ask for it»

─ Where? I have a feeling that you're not talking about making you cum right now. «The man smiled at him one more time»

─ I can take you out of here... Give you whatever you want... I came here to collect your boss debt, I believe you're smart enough to know what would happen if he doesn't pay. 

─ Hmm, sorry Sir, you can have me tonight if you pay me, but I'm not looking for a hero to take me out of here, I can handle myself pretty well.

─ Fine. Don't be so stiff, I still want your services tonight, but I need you out of here before I finish with your boss. You'll be waiting for me in the car, one of my men will take you there. «Kageyama heard this and knew that this place was probably going to be burned out, it was always that way when collecting debts went wrong, kill the target, claim his people like theirs to do whatever they want with them and then burn the building, at least it happened that way with his dad's club all those years ago»

─ Don't you dare to go anywhere Tobio. This man is already finished here. Am I right Kuroo Tetsurou? «now his boss was standing in front of them. Did he listen right? The man he was dancing for was Kuroo Tetsurou? THE Kuroo Tetsurou? Now this changed things up, Kuroo Tetsurou was the head of one of the most dangerous, lethal, assassins group in all of Tokyo, he started not so long ago making a name for himself as an assassin, his real name and face never revealed but his work was fast and clean, he wanted to get in... Maybe this was his chance»

─ I'm pretty sure he can go wherever he wants to, he won't have to take orders from you anymore as soon as I'm done with you. 

─ I'm pretty sure you're not here just because of a stripper, I already sent the money of the debt, you're not needed here, you know you can choose a less used whore, not this trash «Kageyama was already in a bad mood coming to the club tonight and now his boss wants to humiliate him in front of one of the most respectable and feared assassin of Tokyo? Who the fuck does he think he is? He tensed and almost got up until he felt Kuroo grab his hips a lot harder, a warning not to move, he then put a gun in the hip strap of his jockstrap, Kageyama turned around and saw Kuroo smile at him, and letting go of his hips»

─ First, you sent barely half, that's an insult, a mockery, now I have to kill you, second, you shouldn't treat your people like that or you'll lose their loyalty you know? No that that matters now, and third, you're right I'm not here just because of a stripper, I got info that 'Nine' one of the most precise assasins of Tokyo could be found here, imagine my surprise when I see that you got him moving his ass for money and don't even give him half of what he earns as a stripper neither as an assassin.

Kuroo was right. He got paid what he thought it was barely half, he imagined even less than that when he went out for a killing job, he was good at it, better than the assholes his boss had for bodyguards, so, Does that means Kuroo was looking for him this whole time? Kuroo knows who he is, he knows his assassin nickname and apparently knew his appearance from the very beginning. Kageyama looked at Kuroo in the eye who gave back a knowing look, a small smile, and got closer to him so he could whisper in his ear.

─ Get it done. We have to get out of here soon. «Kuroo licked his ear and he felt a shudder run through his spine and finish right at his dick. Was he supposed to get horny by that?»

Kageyama got up, grabbed the gun Kuroo had put in his jockstrap before, and shoot, not even caring about the pleading look in his now ex-boss face, one clean, precise shot between the man eyes. Kuroo then grabbed the gun from his hand dressed him in a long coat and grabbed his chin to look at him in the eye and have his lips closer than they should be.

─ Welcome to 'The Circle'. You're in. Now let's go, your belongings are already in my car. «He did it, he complied now there was no turning back and he knew it, once they got into the car he found himself being extremely conscious of Kuroo, of who he is, his new boss, not the man he was about to be fucked by, and he didn't know how to take everything in »

─ Hey Bo, tell Daichi everything is done, Tora has the pictures, send them to the client. I'll be there tomorrow with the new boy. No, not today, don't ask. Bye. «Kuroo said over the phone and then hung up»

─ May I ask where are we going, Sir?

─ Are you timid now? That's a shame, I really liked your boldness, it made me feel like you were going to suck me up right here right now, I was looking forward to something like that honestly. «He looked at him with those hazel eyes like he was attempting to discover his deepest secret, it was a little intimidating, yes, it felt like he was reading you like an open book» ─ Alright then, open your coat, at least let me watch you.

He did. Why was he acting so timid now? This is not how Kageyama is, he's not a timid little boy, he's a man, a very blunt, lustful man that right now was not taking advantage of the sexual tension between them. How this man could make him feel so small in a matter of seconds? Or was it his own mind that was playing games with him? He saw Kuroo touch himself while looking at him. Was he going to let this go? Oh no, hell no.

─ Sorry, I guess I have too many questions in my mind. «Kageyama straddled in his lap, now face to face, he went to whisper a few inches away from his lips» ─ But I still wanna please you. Let me please you, Sir...

─ Hmm, don't worry, we'll be at my place in less than 10 minutes, so... Can I ask you? Why that 'no kisses' rule? «Kuroo said stroking softly at his thighs all the way up to his buttocks, pressing, making him move his hips, rubbing both of their dicks together»

─ I just... It's a way of keeping control, I may lose my composure sometimes with that «He bit his lip, it's true, he doesn't know what kisses have, that drive him crazy» ─ That's why I don't allow anyone to kiss me neither I do it, sounds stupid but works for me.

─ Is not stupid, for me is the nipples, I'm very sensible there, it just so overwhelming I end up begging to be fucked sometimes «He chuckled» ─ I don't mind tho. «He whispered that letting his lips so very close to the back of his ear, his warm breath, his soft yet audible moans when they move their hips, the way those fingers were teasing his entrance. Everything was so fucking hot he didn't mind if they did it in the car, he was about to tell him to put a finger in when the car suddenly stopped» ─ We're here. C'mon.

Out of the car directly to an elevator, only the two of them, there were far too many floors, and they were going to the last one.

─ I know you did it because of your job and you don't have to do that shitty job anymore. Would you let me break that rule? «Kuroo licked his neck up to his jawline where he stopped and said against his lips» Please...

─ You're already doing it. You ask now?

─ I'm _licking_ , not _kissing_... Should I take that as a yes?

─ Fuck it. «Kageyama said and let himself do what he never did with anyone since he was a stripper»

They kissed, Kuroo's lips were soft, warm, they tasted so good, he felt the other lick his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to receive Kuroo's tongue in it and that shook him to the very core, so much he couldn't shut the moan that escaped his throat, so much couldn't fight the urge to keep on doing it, Kuroo grabbed his legs and he didn't waste any time wrapping them around his waist, Kuroo put something in his hand and Kageyama realized it was lube when he felt Kuroo's finger tease his butthole till he got it in. Did he always carry samples of lube with him? He didn't want to stop feeling Kuroo's lips against his but he wasn't able to shut the very high moan it came out when Kuroo fucked him with his finger, he was going crazy, he was losing it, and he didn't even care. Another finger in, another loud moan, a growl from Kuroo, their breathing got heavier, irregular but they didn't part their lips. The sound of the elevator announced they got to the last floor, Kuroo's apartment, they went out in the same position they were Kuroo took his keys and opened the door how he could.

Rushing inside, Kageyama dropped the coat took Kuroo's off too and started undoing his shirt until Kuroo dropped him on the bed. He was going to complain but then he saw Kuroo's naked torso when he finally got the shirt off, the tattoos, the nipple piercings, how every single muscle was oh so well defined he wanted to lick it, to kiss it, fuck, he needed to taste him so bad.

─ Do you like what you see? «Kuroo asked and Kageyama then saw the hunger in those hazel eyes, How is that a pair of eyes can make him feel so weak? he bit his lip, returning the hungry look» ─ Good. Show me then how much do you like it. On all fours

It wasn't a question. Kageyama did it and opened his legs wiling to show Kuroo how much he wanted him. Kuroo, now completely naked, teased his butthole with the tip of his dick, caressing his buttocks, his back, even his shoulders, and neck, he kissed him again, this time in the neck with open-mouthed kisses while he was burying himself in that sweet warm clenching hole.

─ Mmgh f-fuck you're so b-big... «was the only thing Kageyama managed to say at the moment he was so lost in the pleasure, his body was trembling and he had Kuroo not moving yet kissing his neck like it was the best meal he ever had» ─ K-Kuroo please m-move

─ Are you sure? «he asked grabbing his face to look at him, he knew he had to wait first, he needed to get used to Kuroo's length inside him, but he likes a little pain, it turns him on way more» ─ Yes please! Just do it, just fuck me Kuroo «That answer from Kageyama was the only thing he needed»

He thrust once, hard, deep, rough, his ears were blessed with a high pitched moan from Kageyama, he did again, and again, and again, going every time harder, faster, deeper, Kageyama himself started moving his ass trying to match Kuroos movements, he then felt the need to spank him, that ass was so beautiful he wanted to turn it red, he did it and his breath got caught in his mouth when he felt Kageyama's butthole sucking the fuck out of his dick in response.

─ Fuuuuccck yes!

─ You like pain don't you? What a perfect little whore I have here. There's so much I want to do to you now. «spanking his ass again»

─ Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, please don't stop, don't stop «Woah, he was begging now, but Kuroo was fucking him so deliciously, How could he not? He felt his hair being pulled back harshly and Kuroo growl in his ear, hurts but it felt so fucking good he didn't care»

─ Fuck c'mon I wanna see that pretty little whore face «Kuroo turned him on his side and made him put one of his legs in his shoulder and then he pressed himself against Kageyama, it wasn't a problem or uncomfortable the blue-eyed boy was very flexible and in that position he was a lot deeper inside him it felt so good he was getting dizzy»

The feeling that being used like this by Kuroo was giving him, was beyond any possible description, he never felt this way before, his hands, his tongue, his dick, for fuck sake his entire body on top of him was making him lose his goddamn mind, it was shudder after shudder, electric shocks down his body, those hazel eyes penetrating him the same way that dick was, intense, deep yet soft and oh so sweet he kissed him again he needed to feel him, his fingers were entangled in those messy but soft locks, their lips were all over the place but the orgasm was near. Kuroo felt his ass sucking his dick a lot harder and erratic he knew he was close, so he grabbed his dick and started pumping up and down matching the rhythm of his thrusts and receiving all of his moans in his mouth. Soon they cummed, hard, hot, Kageyama moaning loud biting Kuroo's lip, and the latter sinking deeper in that ass through his high.

─ Fuck you're so aggressive «Kuroo said chuckling when he realized he had now a little cut on his lip»

─ Ha, look who's talking! Don't complain now.

─ I'm not. Actually, I want more «now on his side he was looking at Kageyama's face, the latter had his eyes closed with a relaxed expression that made Kuroo want to give him kisses all over his face, he is so beautiful»

Kageyama still with his eyes closed, smiled and bit his lip, when he looked at Kuroo the latter was giving him a soft but passionate look that his body immediately reacted to, they kissed this time slowly, softly but knowing they would never get tired of each other.


	6. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates who like each other.
> 
> That's it. That's the chapter. Enjoy

He's tired, very tired. Being a Human Biology student and top athlete of the Univerity Men's Volleyball Team is exhausting no matter how you see it, the classes plus the training are killing his poor body a mind. He just got back from training, took himself a nice and much-needed bath, and passed the hell out on his bed. His roommate wasn't there yet, he probably would be there in like 15 minutes or so... He woke up from what it felt like a good 6 hours sleep but still was sleepy so he didn't even care to move out of his bed, maybe his roommate would wake him up to eat something although he feels like he is forgetting about something, he still didn't move.

─ I'm home! «he said but no one replied his roommate has always been polite so he knew he would say something, maybe he was taking a bath? No, the apartment is in complete silence, did his roommate stayed out for the night? Again, no way, he would have texted him at least, so this is weird»

He just walked through the apartment until he reached the bedrooms which were one in front of the other, he went to his and threw his bag on the bed, still quiet and trying with all his might not to make any noises. He stands now in front of his roommate's door, realizing that is actually not closed. So he just pushed it to see if the guy was just asleep, and what he saw made his breath stop, Was it possible? He got closer trying to prove himself he wasn't actually seeing right but the reality was, he was just curious and yes, there his roommate lies, on the bed face down, fully naked, with the blanket off, showing that beautiful, rounded, toned ass he got, Kuroo wouldn't say it out loud but he always was checking his roommate up, the guy was so freaking hot he started having wet dreams about him like 2 days after he moved in, just because he saw him getting out of the bathroom with only a towel around the hips, still dripping water, that time he was able to see how the other's dick got marked in it, it wasn't hard, oh but he saw, and he craved for more ever since. Now there he is, with his ass on full display, no, not just his ass, it was everything, that back, that waist which was kind of small for a man, his ass, his thighs, oh man he was lost, his hands were itchy, he wanted to touch him, to feel if that skin was as soft as it looked.

He was so entranced by the sight in front of him, he didn't realize he got dangerously close to the sleeping body of his roommate, only to be alerted by him moving his right leg up to the side giving him a full image of not only a semi-open ass but his balls and part of his dick, he almost had a heart attack, his mouth was watering and his pants felt very tight in his crotch. _**"Oh fuck! What am I doing? I'm being a fucking creep"**_ he thought because, well, yeah he was. So he just grabbed the blanket on the side and worked his way, being as quiet as possible, to cover the guy's body till he got paralyzed when he saw a pair of blue ocean eyes looking at him in confusion.

─ Kuroo-san? What are you doing?

─ I-I... I just got home and came to your room to check if you were here 'cause well, you didn't answer me, and then I saw you sleeping like this and well, y-you really shouldn't sleep naked without covering with a blanket at least... I mean you can catch a cold if you got out of the shower and then just, you know... sleep like this... 

─ How? «Kageyama said half confused half-sleep, his eyes trailed to Kuroo's jeans where he saw his full erection, then he realized he had been naked all this time, the sight of the other's hard dick made his own twitch, he bit his lip and looked away grabbing the blanket from Kuroo's hand but not covering his body» ─ Sorry, I think I was too tired to do anything else I just passed out on the bed, thanks tho, for worrying.

─ It's ok I got 'take out', so... maybe you'd like to put on some clothes and eat? Why are u looking at me like that?

─ Why are you hard Kuroo-san? 

─ Wha-? «he lowered his eyes to his own crotch, so That was what was bothering him? He didn't even realize he got hard?» ─ Fuck! I-I- I'm sorry please I swear I'm not a pervert I just... You're... Sorry.

─ It's ok... «he said smiling a bit which took Kuroo by surprise and went to his closet to find something to wear not without teasing the other» ─ So, what did you bought? «now he bent down slowly, showing Kuroo his ass, balls, and dick in a better way than before, he could hear his roommate's small gasp and smiled to himself he liked Kuroo but actually thought he was out of his reach»

─ Yakiniku... I was in a mood for some... meat «He answered still looking at Kageyama's ass, the boy only put in some small, very tight boxers and a very big hoodie, that was new, Kageyama didn't put on shorts or joggers, as usual, he didn't want to ask why, he looked hotter with that, which is a little stupid for him, maybe he had a fetish? he doesn't know, he just knows that now he wanted to fuck him like that only with that big hoodie that barely covered his ass, that would be so fucking hot-

─ I think we were craving the same then... «looking up he saw again that little but playful smile on his face, that biting at his lip and then... he gave his erection one last look before going out of the room leaving him hard and wondering if he is going to be able to control himself»

When he got to the kitchen Kageyama was leaning on the kitchen counter looking at his phone, his ass again on full display this time trapped in those boxers, this man wanted to play games with him? he wanted to tease him? He could play too, oh he wanted to play too.

─ Would you help me with the bags? I'll take the drinks from the fridge... «Kuroo said passing behind Kageyama close enough so his dick would rub against the guy's ass, earning a small yet audible hiss from him, he never, nor in his wildest dreams _(which were many)_ he thought that Kageyama would be into him, or men, or someone in general. Now he knows and he intends to take the opportunity that's being given to him» ─ How was training? Hard?

─ Very hard... «and yes he said that giving Kuroo's dick a glance, which of course Kuroo noticed» ─ I was very tired that's why I just took a nap right after I got out of the bath.

─ Mmm, You're still tired? 

─ Not at all... Why? Do you have something in mind?

─ I thought we could watch a movie...

─ Really?

─ Unless you wanna do something else «Kuroo smirked he wasn't going to be the one who asked for it, he knew it» C'mere you have something on your face «Kuroo put his finger in Kageyama's face very close to his lips, he swiped it slowly until he got to Kageyama's bottom lip and let his finger wonder there for a bit until he saw Kageyama open his mouth and suck at his finger slowly and even playing with his tongue without taking his eyes away from Kuroo's»

_**"You little... bastard"** _

─ A movie then... I like the idea.

Dinner passed like that, with teasing back a forth between them, neither wanting to say it or do it just yet. They were now on the couch, Kuroo had changed into only joggers, he needed his dick to breathe a little more it was more than visible now, his erection, as he didn't put on underwear, he saw the hunger in Kageyama's eyes when he seated next to him, the movie started he put the popcorn bowl between his legs, Kageyama's hands rubbed 'accidentally' on his dick and stayed on the spot longer than usual, none of them were paying attention to the movie at all. Kuroo then put the bowl on a small table on the side of the couch, it passed only a minute when Kageyama moved, hovering into him and definitely arching his back so his ass would stand out.

─ You should really know how personal space works y'know? 

─ Is not my fault when you put the bowl so far away... I have to reach it somehow, you know? «Kageyama replied and put his left knee right between Kuroo's legs, pressing his dick, with his face turned to Kuroo's, closer and closer»

─ I have a better snack for you... You just have to ask for it «Kuroo said moving his hips so his dick would rub against Kageyama's leg. He said this in a very deep voice that made Kageyama bite his lip before any sound could scape out of his mouth»

─ Can you show me Kuroo-san? I wanna taste it... «Kageyama moved his leg and Kuroo took advantage of the moment to lower his joggers and show his dick standing proud waiting for Kageyama, the latter just looked at it and licking his lips he, on all fours brought his mouth to the length of Kuroo's dick and gave him one last playful look»

─ You know you're the reason I'm hard, you should take responsibility for your actions «he had his right hand on Kageyama's lower back playing with the hem of his boxer while his other hand was playing with his roommate black silky locks»

─ Maybe you should punish me for being a bad boy.

Yeah, Kageyama just said that and licked all his length from the balls up to the tip of his dick and Kuroo swears he saw the stars when said boy took it all in his mouth at the very first try. He didn't have a chance to reply or even make any sound at that moment as his breath got caught up in his mouth, the boy's tongue was so hot he felt like he just got lit on fire. Kageyama was bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace, almost like teasing him. He didn't wait any longer and just gave his ass small caresses before taking off his boxer and when the boy was moving to take off the hoodie Kuroo gave him one hard thrust hitting the back of his throat making choke a little as a warning.

─ Do not take it off. «The deep, raspy, demanding voice of Kuroo made Kageyama stop in his tracks and glance at him, and when he saw how Kuroo's hazel eyes were darkening in lust like a burning fire he got the urge to just make him know he understood»

─ Yes Kuroo-san.

─ That's my boy, be good for me and keep your ass up baby.

Kuroo took the lube he brought from his room and put a good amount on his fingers before teasing Kageyama's butthole circling it, pressing it a little, putting the tip of his finger there and then taking it out and so he kept on going like that for a few seconds and when it looked like Kageyama was going to complain he put a finger in, moving it, massaging the insides of him taking it in and out slowly yet steady, only speeding up the rhythm when Kageyama started sucking his dick faster, he went that way until he had three fingers in and Kageyama already trembling in his lap giving him the best sloppy blowjob he ever had.

─ That's good baby, come here... «Kuroo made Kageyama stop what he was doing making him go on his knees with his legs wide open to receive Kuroo»

─ B-but Kuroo-san you... «he looked at Kuroo's dick then at his eyes just to bit his lip he was doubting on voicing his thoughts» 

─ What? «Kuroo aligned himself on Kageyama's ass and rubbed the tip of his dick on his butthole receiving a hiss from the boy as a response to the constant teasing»

─ Y-you didn't cum I wanted to make you cum... mmgh f-fuck «he managed to say right before getting his mouth shut by that big thick piece of fine dick penetrating his desperate clenching hole, he felt dizzy, his breathing became more and more ragged and heavy yet he felt like he couldn't breathe at all the electric shocks rushing around his body were overwhelming yet so pleasant»

─ Don't worry baby, I wanna cum inside you first... Oh I wanna fill so much that beautiful ass you got «Kuroo whispered at his ear, caressing his body, he played with the nipples while kissing his neck all the way up to his face, kissing a licking his jawline when he got face to face with Kageyama the latter said or more like mouthed "move, please fuck me"»

He did, he started moving, giving the boy slow steady thrust while kissing him, the moment their lips met they both felt a rush, like a high to their heads, they wanted more, they needed more, they became more and more desperate. Kuroo's thrust became faster, harder. At one point Kageyama moved his ass in a way that made Kuroo almost cum, the boy was dancing on his dick the sight was so sexy, Kageyama was almost riding him trying to match Kuroo's own movements. He felt like he was inside one of his wet dreams although Kageyama's needy voice moaning his name telling him how much he loves it, sounded so much better than in his dreams. Kuroo took off Kageyama's hoodie and moved so they could be in a reverse cowboy position which the latter initially thought was meant for him to ride Kuroo properly.

─ No babe, let me do this... «Kuroo grabbed his legs and separate them a bit more so he could thrust easily and Kageyama supported his body on his hands in Kuroo's torso» ─ Fuck! Your ass is delicious... mmgh... I- I'm gonna cum

He thrust again at a fast and rough pace, Kageyama felt so full of Kuroo's dick, in that position he could feel him going deeper and harder, his mind got clouded from pleasure as he felt the knot in his lower self it was so much to bear he knew he was fucked when he came so hard so hot like he never did before and got Kuroo fucking him so good through his high and soon cumming too. He felt so tired of being used like that yet so energized to keep on going, oh god he wanted Kuroo to fuck him all night long. Now catching their breath Kuroo pull his dick out and made Kageyama lay on top of him, the boy just hid his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck which the latter found adorable.

─ How do you feel baby?

─ Mmm... The best someone has ever fucked me ever before I won't go back to that. I want you, only you.

─ W-what? Really? Are you serious? «Kuroo couldn't believe what he heard, Was this guy serious? He didn't mind, in fact, he wanted only Kageyama, no one else, but Was he saying this just because from the heat of the moment? Or was he for real?»

─ Sorry... Too soon? «Kageyama replied almost with a scared look on his face, he didn't want to mess up anything by being too much right from the beginning he just liked Kuroo so much»

─ Not at all. I like you, only you. 

They smiled at each other a kissed ever so softly a small but loving _"I like you too"_ from Kageyama's mouth was all it took for Kuroo to have a goofy smile on his face and feel like the happiest man alive.


	7. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way this came to my head was pretty absurd, so bear with me, please.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

─ Kuroo?

─ Yes Tobio, Kuroo. Your sister wants my head now because "I leave you unsupervised" so I figured if I take you with me to Tokyo maybe you can stay with my coworker's son, plus, it'll be easier for me to check up on you and be around you a lot more. Got it? That's why I'm transferring you to Nekoma, and we'll live with them, I already do so there's no problem.

─ Is that necessary? I mean, I don't really mind but you wanted me here in Miyagi so I can take care of your 'jobs' here, plus, you could just pay whoever to turn down her lawsuit right?

─ Well, yeah but I'm getting investigated so no. I can't do that. Do you really like Miyagi that much?

─ I told you I don't care.

Kageyama Tobio, the 3rd generation of a hitman's family, 16 years old, lived almost all his life in Miyagi, took his dad's 'job' into his own hands once he turned 15 (at least in Miyagi territory), his dad still one of the best hitmen in most Tokyo and the closest prefectures, their relationship? not the worst but they're certainly not best friends. His sister which he doesn't really remember pretty well is fighting his dad to take his custody. Does he care? Not really, but the adrenaline of this dangerous job is kind of addictive and he doesn't want to let it go just yet.

They finally got to Tokyo, to be honest, he hated getting to know other people, he just wasn't good at it, it was uncomfortable and he really didn't care about someone else, I mean he already knew how this world is and how it can take away what you love the most and he promised to himself he wasn't going to care for someone else ever again, not even his dad. Why? he didn't want to relive what happened with his grandpa in Miyagi.

─ Oh, hey Tetsurou-Kun. This is my son Tobio, he knows everything so it's ok, I hope you two get along, he doesn't like to bother people so don't worry. Oh and you two are gonna start going to the shooting range together, your dad and I already took care of that. «Koi said and Tobio wanted to punch him in the face, he needed his dad to get this over with so he could just stay away of everybody»

─ Ok Kageyama-san I know my dad and you have a 'job' to do so don't worry I'll help him get settled. When are you guys coming back? «The said "Tetsurou-Kun" has just spoken and Tobio took this chance to properly look at him, he was taller than him, his skin was tanned, his shoulders broad, his thighs were very well toned and of course he has a nice ass when Tobio decided to stop looking at that ass, he found himself trapped in those hazel eyes and smiling back to the older one who had an amused smile in his face, looking back at him attentively»

─ Probably in the middle of the week if nothing else happens. I got to go, your dad is already waiting for me. Tobio... please don't go crazy and overwork yourself or I'll make Tetsurou-Kun keep an eye on you 24/7.

─ Yeah, yeah «he rolled his eyes at his dad» Goodbye Koi your gonna be late.

─ I'm Kuroo Tetsurou by the way. Here, let's take you to your room «Tetsurou said grabbing one of his bags and walking upstairs, the house was pretty spacious not that he was actually paying attention to that. Kuroo was walking ahead of him, so yeah, you guessed he was looking at his shoulders, back, and ass, in that order. He wasn't open to talking about his sexuality, he likes men and although he never made the first move he wasn't a virgin, he never went around looking for a good fuck but if the opportunity presents itself he'll take it»

─ You like what you see Kageyama-Kun? «Tetsurou's voice awoke him from his slumber, now looking at him with a cunning smile plastered in his face. Was he being that obvious? He shrugged and entered his now room passing aside Tetsurou and dropping his bag on the floor making sure his ass would be on display, he had a bad habit to be freaking slutty without having to say an actual word»

─ Is nice «Tobio spoke and spun around to see Tetsurou raising an eyebrow at him» Everything is nice, I like it.

─ Good, you gonna love it once you experience everything... I'll go make some dinner, make yourself comfortable I'll call you when it's ready.

The days passed, he was now a regular student at Nekoma, he went every day to the shooting range with Tetsurou, and 3 days a week to the dojo for jiujitsu and judo, Tetsurou has been getting closer with the days, teasing him almost on daily basis walking around the house half-naked and so. He also has been having a couple of chicks in the house, he heard them a couple of times, so he dropped his habit around the messy-haired man, he hates messing with straight guys or so he thinks Tetsurou is straight.

It's been 2 weeks and his dad is on a job again, apparently, Tetsurou helped them recollecting some info for it, is Friday and he didn't have to go to the dojo today and his time in the shooting range was fairly quick, he wished he had a little more time there but his dad didn't want him overdoing anything so Tetsurou brought him back to the house. He had just woke up from a nap, he thirsty so he decided to go grab a glass of water from the kitchen, in his way downstairs he heard moans, very loud and almost seemed like painful moans, he wasn't surprised, Tetsurou was very active and apparently, a little too eager and aggressive, which only made him wish the fucking guy was gay or at least bi, he thought maybe they were in the studio so he paid no mind to it but every step he got closer, the moans and wet slapping sounds became louder. Tobio has stopped three steps away from getting down when he heard a very fucking loud noise that sounded pretty much like a spank, Was Tetsurou fucking someone in the living room? He had the mind to just go back to his room and pretend he didn't hear anything and he was about to when he got suddenly stopped in his track by the particularly most beautiful, sexiest growl he heard in his entire life and an _**"Oh fuck"**_ that made his own dick twitch in response.

Oh yes, Tetsurou is fucking someone in the living room, and now curiosity is telling Tobio to peek at it just to see how good Tetsurou can fuck someone and also in hopes to engrave that image in his mind for future purposes, merely curiosity that's it, and he did it before he could stop himself, he went down the 3 last steps of the stairs and saw Tetsurou pinning down and fucking a black-haired girl that was on her knees, oh so hard and so good he couldn't just look away, he couldn't see much of his body 'cause he was still dressed his pants being only down enough to free his dick and fuck the girl, then Tetsurou pulled out from the girl, took off the condom and touched himself while cumming in the girl's buttocks, and damn Tobio wished that was him, he couldn't take his eyes away of Tetsurou's cock but he had to oblige himself to before the latter could see him sniffing around his business, but when he did it was too late, Tetsurou was looking at him with a playful smile in his face. What did he do then? Easy he went back to his room and then locked himself in the bathroom, he needed time to think. How was Tetsurou gonna react?

─ Here, clean yourself and leave «Tetsurou gave the girl some tissues, he took the condom off the floor and went to throw it away in the garbage can, once he came back to the living room the girl had a furious look on her face»

─ Are you fucking serious? You made me come here so you could just cum and kick me out? Why didn't you just fucking jerk off?

─ Because I wanted to fuck. Plus, my roommate just saw us, so yes I need you to leave. Now.

─ And? You're leaving me like this for someone that doesn't have even a month living here? Really Kuroo?

─ Yes! Fucking yes! Now get the hell out of my house.

He said that a little harsher than he intended to, but the fact that Tobio saw them was kind of getting on his nerves, not that he would admit that out loud just yet, the boy was attractive, had nice skin, beautiful intense blue eyes, beautiful body, he likes him, there's no denial in that. But he couldn't pinpoint if the boy was into him or not, there were moments were Tobio looked at him with curiosity and even desire but the last week the boy paid no attention to him or his teasing, fuck, he didn't even react to Kuroo's insinuations so he stopped caring that much and just brought girls to the house whenever he wanted to fuck, his arousal was on the ceiling this past week, he wanted to stop fantasizing about the boy but, Did he actually want that? after that last look Tobio gave to his cock just a few moments ago, there's no way he'd let him go, that look of desire was there again and he needed to know once and for all if he wasn't imagining things and Tobio actually liked him.

He took a deep breath and went upstairs to Tobio's room and with every step he took he was growing anxious.

─ Hey... Kageyama-Kun? Can I come in? «he knocked at the door just to realize it was open, he looked around the room but the boy wasn't there, Maybe he was in the bathroom? getting closer to that door he spoke» ─ Kageyama-Kun? Are you there? Can we talk?

─ Ngh, yeah just give me a second «Tobio couldn't shush completely the moan coming out of his mouth when cumming all over his hand, he came to the bathroom 'cause the image of Kuroo doing the same in that girl's buttocks got him real hard real fast. He didn't expect the latter to come into his room looking for him, and it may be him overreacting to everything but just the sound of Kuroo's voice made him have an orgasm, Was he THAT into Kuroo? Really?»

Tobio cleaned himself up and washed his face that was a little too flushed, took a deep breath, and obliged himself to get out of the bathroom there was no escaping from this.

─ Hey... What's up? 

─ I wanted to apologize for what you saw downstairs but... Do I really have to? You look very flushed, What were you doing there in the bathroom? Were you touching yourself thinking about me? «Kuroo wanted to go easy on the boy but when Tobio got out of the bathroom with a deliciously flushed face like he worked up a sweat he knew perhaps he wasn't imaging things and Tobio was indeed into him so he did what he's best at (aside from sex) teasing»

─ As if... «Tobio scowled at what the other just said, Was he thinking he could just tease him for it? It doesn't matter if he's right, which he was, but he hates messing around with straight guys he learned that the hard way they're just a pain in the ass, so no, he wasn't gonna let him have his way»

─ Jeez fine, sometimes I get the feeling you just plain hate me y'know? «he sighed, yeah, no teasing, it'll be better if he just is straight-forward» ─ Seriously... I'm sorry I don't want to make you uncomfortable or something, you live here too. You can tell me if something bothers you and from my part... I won't do that again.

─ You don't have to apologize although I appreciate it... «he looked at Tetsurou in the eyes and got the impression he was actually being honest» ─ And about that... well, it's your life you can fuck whoever you want, but maybe I would love to walk around the house a little more freely.

─ Go it. Do you hate me? Do I make you uncomfortable?

─ What? No. I don't hate you, is your teasing what pisses me off sometimes, you really shouldn't do that

─ Why?

─ Why? You touch my ass or my legs or my hips sometimes "by accident", you love to pass behind me rubbing your dick at my butt, Do you think I haven't realized? Then next thing I know is you fucking around the house with a new girl every two days. I don't know what you think you're doing but I don't like messing around with straight guys, they think is fun to play sexually with a man but get offended if a gay man proposes them something. I'm gay Kuroo, I don't know what you wanna do but I don't wanna fuck a straight guy, is just plain stupid and a pain in the ass.

Tobio spoke loud, clear, and maybe too angry for his own good, but was taken aback when he saw Kuroo's surprised expression, Did he really have no clue what he was causing? but what came after that was something he didn't expect.

─ Fuck. I'm sorry ok? First. I'm not straight, I like men too. I know maybe is my fault 'cause the only thing a did was tease you, but you were following along and then suddenly you stopped responding at my actions, then you gave me those look of desire and then you just ignored me, you never said anything, you never stopped me, fuck, you even looked like you enjoyed the teasing sometimes, I brought girls to the house 'cause you decided to ignore me for good, so I figured I was imaging things and you didn't actually like me, You know how fucking hard it is to make you talk? I had a fucking hard time trying to forget about you and got horny almost every fucking day with you walking around the house half-naked. Sorry ok?! I needed to get off somehow... I- I'm sorry.

─ You need to stop Kuroo. Seriously, I don't know what you're trying to do bu- 

He was walking towards the door when he got cut off by Kuroo slamming the door shut and caging him between his arms, too close to his body, too warm a breathing heavily he didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to just tell him he believed him and just kiss him and let this stupid situation go but on the other hand he couldn't trust him that easily.

─ What do I have to do for you to believe me? I like you Tobio, it might sound stupid or exaggerated but I've been fantasizing about you since the very first day you put a foot in this house but you're very difficult, very closed I didn't know another way to do things 'cause you showed me something but never said anything I- «he got closer to Tobio still breathing in his neck their bodies now touching lightly his chest was on Tobio's back, his lips behind Tobio's ear, he was drinking that sweet fruit essence that suits him oh so well, he needed Tobio to say something before he completely loses his mind»

─ Are you serious? «Tobio spun around to be face to face with Kuroo, pulling a little bit at his shirt to make him come closer to his body, he needed to look at him in the eye, he needed to see if there was anything that would say to him that Kuroo was just messing around» ─ You said some pretty strong words there _Tetsurou..._ «he purred against Kuroo's lips and heard how Kuroo growled slowly and very low toned and his eyes were full of lust and, fondness? and oh damn that gave Tobio a delicious shiver in his body and made his heartbeat go wild»

─ And I'll say it again «he kissed the back of his ear» ...and again «now his neck» ...and again, and again, and again «now kissing his jawline until he got to his lips» ...and as many times as necessary, I like you Tobio.

Their lips connected in a slow soft kiss that made Tobio melt into Kuroo's arms none of the men Tobio fucked before kissed him this fondly yet so passionate, he could tell this was just for him, the times he brought girls to the house he never kissed them, at least no in front of Tobio, and he was also demanding, more aggressive. He didn't know if to believe Kuroo at first, but now, now he doesn't understand how can this be real, Kuroo grabbed his hips and pressed them against his own searching for some friction, Tobio soft moaned into his mouth he felt like his body was on fire, and goddammit he wanted to burn, he turned more and more desperate and opened his mouth to say something but Kuroo didn't allow him to, shoving his tongue inside of Tobio's mouth caressing his body, squeezing his buttocks. Tobio didn't give a fuck about anything else but the man that was devouring him alive as his life depended on it, he grabbed Kuroo's bottom-up shirt and ripped it open pushing him further to sit on the bed and taking off the messy-haired guy's pants in the way. 

Tobio shivered when he straddled in Kuroo's lap as he was able to feel his fully erect cock rubbing against his own, you can say this was 2 and a half weeks of piled up arousal, desire but they know they won't get tired of this, they love the taste of each other, they love how their skins burned when they got closer and oh fuck, they love getting hard because of the other. Kuroo kissed from his neck to his nipples, his tongue was doing wonders to his body and he took advantage of the position to free Kuroo's cock out of his boxers and slowly but firmly stroke his length while pressing his thumb in the tip. Kuroo stopped in his tracks he needed to breathe he felt like he was suffocating and Tobio's hand felt way too glorious for his own sanity.

─ Oh Fuck that feels good... «Kuroo said in a low voice breathing heavily in Tobio's neck, then he kissed again his neck biting and leaving hickeys and moved his hands to take Tobio's shorts off and freeing his erection at the same time 'cause well... Tobio didn't have underwear on» ─ That feels so fucking good babe...

Tobio felt a sense of accomplishment when he heard the pet name, Kuroo didn't do that with the girls he fucked, actually, he never seemed this aroused by someone before his ragged breath, his flushed face, his lewd eyes, his red lips, fuck, everything was mesmerizing to see, it was Kuroo at his glory, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't so fucking happy he was the reason of that.

Tobio grabbed one of Kuroo's hands, made him squeeze his buttocks, and then led that hand to his entrance, hissing at the contact throwing his head back when he felt the finger go in, he didn't need any preparation 'cause the reason he locked himself in the bathroom was, well... pretty clear now. But he wanted to feel Kuroo and of course wanted to let him know he was ready to take his cock. 

─ So you were touching yourself huh? Do you think you can take me now or should we prepare you a bit more? «Kuroo was now watching him attentively fucking him with his fingers. He stopped when he didn't get an answer and waited patiently»

─ I'm ready for your cock Tetsurou... «Tobio spoke in his ear oh so softly, it made Tetsurou shiver at the sound and immediately grab him by the waist making him lay on his back in the bed, Tobio smiled at him giving him the lube and waiting»

─ Every time you speak like that you make me lose my mind... You have such a beautiful voice. Talk to me babe, tell me how much you like it «Tetsurou kissed him while penetrating him slowly, drinking all of his moans, only stopping when he had his cock completely sunk in Tobio's hot and clenching hole, yeah he knows he could keep on doing this he wanted to keep on doing this so bad»

─ Mmgh fuck Tetsurou you're so big... «yes he was but Tobio never stopped moving his hips, he was craving for more, and the slight pain and burning sensation was only making him a lot more horny than he already was» ─ Please don't stop, fuck me now please, just fuck me...

Tetsurou thought for a brief moment he was still having a wet dream with the boy, How could this be the same boy who was always so quiet and cold and never wanted to be around people? He couldn't believe his luck, he indeed was one lucky bastard to have Tobio under him, being a mess, having his hair sticking in his forehead, so flushed, shaky, biting his lips and moving his hips fucking himself in Kuroo's cock. He moved once taking almost all his length out just to slam himself against that beautiful hole, hard, and he did it again, and again, and again until he picked up the pace thrusting hard and fast inside Tobio, fuck, it felt so good, he swears this was the best day of his fucking life. When he hit his prostate Tobio moaned in a particularly high pitch squeezing his cock along the way and he felt his legs go jello, he was always in control of his arousal of the way he gets to the orgasm but right now Tobio was doing whatever the hell he wanted to with Tetsurou, damn this boy was toying with him and his cock and Tetsurou is pretty sure he would let him do it all over again, whenever he goddamn wants to.

─ Fuck babe keep doing that and I'm gonna cum soon...

─ That's good Tetsu, I want you to cum for me, I wanna make you cum.

And he did it, Tobio knew very well what he was doing he wanted to feel Tetsurou's hot fluids filling him so he worked for it he tightened his asshole around Tetsurou's cock, and heard that hot growl he loved so much when the latter fucked him rough trough his orgasm all while moaning each other names. He wouldn't have it any other way now that he thinks about it, and he's sure he wants to have this every other day.

─ We have to be quiet next time... «Tobio was the first one to break the silence, now hugging Tetsurou's body and giving little pecks to his neck»

─ You have to be careful with what you say or I'll make sure to fuck you in every single corner of this house. Our dads will be back tomorrow.

─ I know and I want you to keep that promise «they both chuckled kissing again, completely unaware of what they'll have to face the next day»

**The next day...**

They got out of the shower got dressed and went downstairs to make some breakfast. Kuroo in boxers only and Tobio in boxers and an oversized hoodie that covered his ass pretty well, when they got to the kitchen they saw both of their dads there, Tobio's dad sitting on a stool with his laptop on the kitchen counter and Tetsurou's dad getting ready to make breakfast. Both of them immediately saw the boys and gave them a knowing look. Kageyama Koi was the first one to talk.

─ Oh hi boys... Did you sleep well last night?

─ Hi Koi, Kuroo-san. yeah, um, when did you get here? I thought you guys were going to be here in the afternoon «Tobio spoke not sure how to feel about his dad watching Tetsurou and him with a knowing look»

─ Actually, we're here since last night. The info that our dear Tetsurou-Kun got us, helped a lot, and we could finish sooner than expected.

**_Oh_ **

**_Oh..._ **

**_OH SHIT._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo... I hope you like it... I'm still in the process to finish a fic I have about them (in spanish, so I have to translate everything and is A LOT), so for now I'll be doing only one shots of them here!


End file.
